High School Romance a vampire love story
by FateHasReasons
Summary: On Hiatus
1. First Encounters

a/n: I've decided to put it in normal pov for the whole story. So I replaced 'I', 'my', and 'me' with 'she', 'he', 'her', 'him', 'his', or their names so there's not that much of a difference. So enjoy.

edit: i did some editing to the chapter. and also included the prologue in just chapter one so there is no long a prologue chapter. enjoy.

**High School Romance**

**SasuIra love story**

**Part I: **

**Prologue**

Here I am about to go to high school. I can't wait to go but the only draw back is that it's a human high school and I'll be tempted every single day I'm there. I don't get why my parents are making me go to a school with humans. I don't know why I'm even here. Don't they know I can bare control my thirst around human blood. I just over my urge to kill humans on sight. Now they expect me to go to a human high school whose blood I can't help but thirst for. By the way, my name, it's Kishira Irami and I'm a royal vampire form a noble vampire family dating back centuries.

- -

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

Irami started her day off as normally as she could and slowly I might add. The alarm on her clock went off at around seven a.m. She slowly got up out of her bed, very, very reluctantly. Why did she eve had to go to a human school? She sigh as she put on the school's lame uniform. It was a black shirt with red on the ends of the sleeves and collar and a black skirt with red trim around the bottom of it. She wasn't complaining about the outfit, she actually liked it and thought that it was a very cute outfit. She was actually complaining about the fact that she was a vampire, born a vampire and will always be a vampire and yet she was going to be going to an all human high school. What was her mother thinking. Her mother's reasoning for it every time for making her go to the school was because both of her brothers, Toshiro and Kai, had gone to the same exact school and graduated from it. Anyway, her mother and father were forcing her to attend it. So she had no choice in the matter what so ever.

She walked down the stairs from her room at exactly seven-fifteen and went straight to the fridge. She was the only one up at this time right now. Her mother and father were probably still sleeping in their room upstairs. Kai was probably still asleep in the basement as usual. And she knew for a fact that her other brother Toshiro was already at the school. Last night he was thrilled and he couldn't stop talking about his new teaching job at the high school. Which she knew that the only reason that he was so excited about it was because he got to see the school's nurse that he has had a crush on since they went to school there. Irami was going to have fun torturing him about it. It's not like he was going to torture her either. She'd never have crush on a human.

She opened the fridge door and grabbed a bottle of crimson liquid from the top shelf. To anybody else it looked like it was red wine but to everybody in the house it was blood. She opened the bottle and put it to her lips. The sweet liquid entered her mouth and when down her throat. She drank only about half of it before putting it into her backpack. She put an extra bottle into it as well just in case she would need it. She looked down at her watch and realized that if she didn't start going she was going to be late for her first day of high school. She tied her long black hair into a ponytail and walked out the door of her house and started heading for school.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Irami ran as fast as she could get to Konoha High before the bell rang for class to start. She made it to her locker just before the five minute bell ran. She had time to just goof around for a couple of minutes. She walked around the school building for a little while, looking at all the posters and pictures on the walls. There were posters for all of the sports and activities and pictures of past students who did an outstanding job in school with their grades and activities. She saw her brothers' pictures on the wall with all the other students. And she knew that she could never match up to them. They were best students that Konoha High had ever had. She knew there was no way she could ever be able to be up there with them. It'll be just another failure on the board to look forward to.

She walked back over to her locker. It was almost time for the school day to start. She grabbed a few things from inside her locker and closed it. She turned around and walked down the hall to her first class which was History. She hated history. It was her worst subject. Surprising, it was both her brothers' best and favorite subject, how ironic. Great. The teacher was probably going to expect the exact same from her as her brothers and compare her to both of them. And she was not going to live up to her brothers.

She walked into her history classroom and everyone in the room immediately stared at her. She heard people murmur things like "Check out the new girl", "Boy, she's hot" and the most said statement by the guys "I hope I can get in her pants". Some of the guys in the class were such pigs. She found a seat in the far back of the classroom next to a girl with indigo colored hair and lavender almost white eyes. She seemed like she was nice.

"Sumimasen, but is this seat taken?" Irami asked the girl politely. The girl looked up at Irami shocked that she was even talking to her.

"Uh…n-no. I-it's n-not. F-feel f-free to s-sit d-down if you w-want t-to." she answered her, quite shyly with a stutter.

Irami sat down next her, placing her things on her desk as she did so. She started searching for her pencil. But she had forgotten on. So what, she could just ask somebody else if she could borrow one of theirs if she needed it. When she looked up she saw that every single guy in the classroom was staring at her. She got this strange feeling that before the day was over and school was out someone was going to try and rape her. She decided to just put that thought to the recesses of her mind and focus on the class instead of the tons of guys that were staring at her.

It was a few minutes later that the teacher ended the room, and look who it was. Kishira Toshiro, Irami's brother.

'_Well it was his favorite subject in school. So it's fitting for him.'_ she figured to herself.

He started the lesson as soon as everybody was in their seats and he had introduced himself and wrote his name on the board. Irami just spaced off as soon as he started the lecture. She never listened to him when they were home so why would she listen to him now at school. He really needed to get out more than he did if he really thought she would pay attention to him at anytime or anyplace.

Irami looked over when she heard the door to the classroom open and close. She had turned to see who it was that was late to class. When she saw him, something strange had stirred up inside her. He the handsomest person in the class, the handsomest person she's ever seen in fact. He had short raven black hair with bangs covering his forehead and sides of his face. His hair was spiked up in the back. Irami swore that she could just drown in his onyx orbs. It felt like she was in heaven and she never wanted to leave. Especially when she heard his deep voice.

"Gomen, sensei. My brother was goofing of this morning and he caused us to be late." he told Toshiro.

Irami felt like something strange was happening to her when she saw him. She didn't know what but she felt some sort of strange attraction to him, like he was the one she was meant to be with. She didn't know why but all she could do was stare at him, dreamily.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Mr. Uchiha." Toshiro warned him.

'_Why does he have to be so mean to people when they show up late? It was just one time.' _Irami thought to herself as she watch him walk to the last empty seat in the class.

It was then that she noticed that all of the other girls, except for the girl that was sitting next to her, were all staring at him as well. That when she found out that he must be the school's heartthrob. She knew the attraction they felt for him was. Love, lust, wanting to the first one to have sex with him. She knew the type all to well, but she felt a different kind of attraction for him, like she wanted all of those things and something more that she never thought about before. That's when she started to feel really dizzy and warm inside.

'_Why do I feel this way? I've never even been sick before, so why now?' _she thought to herself. Soon after that feeling started she felt her fangs push against her bottom lip and she knew she knew that someone's blood was calling to her, wanting her to drink it, and she knew exactly whose blood it was that was call her and it was killing her.

Irami immediately raised her hand as fast as she could to get her brother's attention. He immediately looked up from what he was talking about to the class.

"Yes, Ms. Kishira?" he asked her.

'_Why'd he have to say my name like that? I'm his sister for crying out fucking loud.' _

"Can I please be excused, sensei? I don't feel too well." she told him and it was the complete truth. This was the worst feeling she's ever had because of anyone. Worse than when she was learning how to be a vampire and trying to control her lust for blood.

"Hai, you may." he told her.

She got up from her desk without taking any of her things with her and rushed out the door. Toshiro looked a little worried about her as she walked out of the room. He knew that she has never gotten sick in her entire life.

She walked slowly down the hallway for a little while, hoping the feeling would subside but it didn't. it just got worse.

She stopped and leaned against the lockers. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

She slid down the locker and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and started to cry.

'_What's going on?'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. I'm In Love?

******A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

******edit: i've added more detail but i'm not sure you can tell and fixed some of the grammar mistakes i had. hopefully it's long that before. but it probably isn't. but enjoy.  
**

High School Romance

SasuIra love story

**Chapter 2: I'm in Love?**

Irami sat in front of the lockers for awhile. She didn't know what time it was, she had lost all sense of it when she saw that guy. She didn't know what was happening to her. This had never happened before. The first minute she was just fine, not thirsting for anybody's blood and then when she saw him she just felt the urge to jump him and drain him of every last drop of his blood she wouldn't have cared. She noticed a shadow linger over her after awhile. She didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Imouto, what's wrong? You stormed out of there so quickly before I could ask you. What's going on with you?" he asked her.

She had thought that Toshiro would know what was wrong with her because she didn't have a clue. But she was wrong about that. He could be so fucking clueless sometimes.

"Are you going to tell me or not, Irami?" he asked her again with slight anger and annoyance in his voice. Why did he have to get angry with her when he knew that she wasn't feeling that well. He could be such an asshole to her sometimes.

"I'm not feeling too well, Toshiro-nii-san. When I looked at that guy I could feel the venom in my fangs seeping into my mouth. Even though he wasn't that close to me. I could smell his blood from in the back of the room. It was…. It was like his blood was calling to me. I couldn't control myself. If I'm in that room with him I might lose it and expose all of us to the world." she told him.

'_He probably doesn't know how I feel right now.'_ she thought to herself as she waiting for Toshiro to respond. But for some reason instead of saying anything to her, he started laughing at her.

"What's so funny?!" she asked him with anger lacing her voice because he was laughing at her misery.

"Imouto, you're over thinking it." he told her as soon as he was able to catch his breath from laughing to hard.

"How so, Toshiro-nii-san? Tell me." she said to him angrily. He was really starting to piss her off today.

"Oh, my, my. I thought that this day would never come." he said to her with a singsong voice. She started to get really confused. What the hell could he possibly be talking about? She had no idea.

"What do you mean?" she asked him again. He was making her get really pissed off by why he was not telling her right away.

"My imouto's in love." he said to her with a smile on his face.

'_What? That's impossible. I could never feel that emotion towards a human. I'm not in love with anyone.' _she thought to herself. She really thougth that it was impossible for her to feel any emotion like that towards a human.

"That's impossible, Toshiro. I would never feel that way for a human. There's no way that can be it." she told him, because it was extremely impossible for her to fall so easily for a mortal.

"That's the thing, Irami. You think that it's impossible until it happens. The things you said that you were feeling when you saw him was the same things that I felt when I first saw Mira. I never thought that I'd fall for a human before than either. But here I am. I've been in love with her ever since that day." he told her.

If that was the case. Could she really be in love with a mortal?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_That was strange. Why'd that girl leave the room? I wonder what's wrong with her.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he sat in the classroom that Irami had just left in a hurry.

Other than that the school day seemed to go on as normally as it did for him in the years before now. But for some reason he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. He didn't see her the rest of the day since she left the history class room.

'_I wonder did she go home?' _he thought to himself, he had to know what happened to her. All he could do was think about her during all of his other classes. He didn't pay attention to a single thing the teachers said to him. He never did and he still aced every test they have given him.

'_Why won't that girl leave my mind?' _he thought to himself. It was like a drug addiction he couldn't get rid of easily.

After the school day was over he walked home instead of riding home with his idiot of a twin brother. He was such a pain in the ass. He thinks he's so special because he was born a vampire and Sasuke would have to be turned into one in order to live past eighteen years old. Sasuke didn't get why he thought that it was so special to be a vampire.

'_I wonder.'_ he thought on his way home but he shook his head of that thought. _'No, it's impossible for her to be a vampire.'_

Even if he asked Itachi if he sensed that she was one he would probably just laugh at him for thinking that crazy way. There haven't been any other vampire clans because his mother's and her friends, Mirai and Ire's here in forever.

'_Could she be…? NO! She probably isn't.' _he thought to himself. But he still couldn't get her out of his head. All he could do was think about her.

He arrived at his house with a massive headache from thinking about the possibilities of that girl being a vampire. He knew she couldn't be. She just couldn't be one. He dropped his backpack on the floor by the couch and laid down on it pinching the bridge of his nose. This was the first time that he's thought so long and hard about one girl before.

"Sasuke, honey. You're finally home. I was getting worried about you." his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, greeted him as she walked into the living room from upstairs. She always worried about him, even though he was stronger than most humans were.

His mother was a vampire and his father was a human. His brother was born a vampire and he was born a human. So what? He didn't give a fuck about that. Itachi wasn't so special.

"Sasuke. Is there something wrong?" she asked him. He was about to answer her question with a "no", when his brother had rudely interrupted him.

"Yeah. There is. He can't stop thinking about that vampire girl who had ran out in the middle of class today. Isn't that right, otouto?" he said to them. Their mother had a smile on her face because of this news.

"How do you even know that she is a vampire anyway, Aniki? She's probably isn't." Sasuke said to him coldly.

"Oh but she is. She's actually Mirai and Ire's youngest child and their only daughter." Itachi said, Sasuke was shocked by that. He didn't know that they had a daughter.

"Oh. I almost forgot they had a daughter until I found this the other day." his mother said as she pulled out an old photo of him when he was younger and a girl with long black hair and dark eyes. It was when he was seven years old. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember her or having ever had the picture taken.

"When you two were younger you guys were inseparable." she told him. It didn't help him remember her though.

"How come I don't remember her?" he asked his mother. He wanted to know why he didn't remember this day. His mother looked down at the floor with sadness in her eyes. He knew he had said something wrong to make his mother upset like that.

"You don't remember her because it was taken before that day." she told him. And he automatically knew why she was so sad before she said that. He didn't remember anything that had happened before that day. It was like the first seven years of his life were lost forever, like they didn't even happen, like they disappeared into thin air.

"I think you're in love with her, Sasuke. She was your best friend even if you don't remember her." his mother told her. How could he love her? He didn't even remember her. He didn't know her, he hadn't even talked to her.

"I'm going to go lay down." he told them as he headed toward the stairs. Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He laid down on his bed and tried to think. Could he really be in love with her?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Savior

a/n: here it is. This is were the drama really starts. At the end of the chapter there's a lot of drama and in the next chapter there's even more. So enjoy.

edit: added more details to it. and spaced it out more so there's not a lot of really big paragraphs.

**High School Romance**

**SasuIra love story**

**Chapter 3: Savior**

When Irami had fallen asleep that night she had a dream about that boy she had seen in class that day. I know what you're thinking? Why is a vampire sleeping at night? Well, Toshiro and Irami are the only ones that can go out in the day and not get hurt by the sun.

Anyway, the dream she had was really strange. Irami didn't get why she couldn't stop thinking about him even in her sleep. Maybe Toshiro was right. Maybe she was in love with him. It was very strange and what was even stranger than the dream was that she usually wakes up in the middle of the night but this time she didn't.

_Dream_

_(Irami's POV)_

_I was high up in a tree, crouching down a branch, watching over everyone. I was ready to pounce on the next person that walked by me. My fangs were out and dripping with venom. I could taste it on my tongue. I really needed blood and I couldn't wait till I got home to do that. So I was going to drink from a human, just this once._

_I thought that nobody was going to come by and that I had wasted my time waiting for someone to come. Until the guy that I had saw today came walking by but I didn't care. I just needed blood._

_I jumped down from the tree, landing silently behind him and snuck up on him. I put my hand over his mouth and sunk my fangs into his neck, drinking his sweet blood. It was better than any other blood that I've ever had before. It felt so good to drink fresh human blood. I didn't want to stop._

_(End of Irami's POV)_

_End of Dream_

Irami woke up when her alarm went off at seven am. Which was weird because she didn't usually sleep through the night. She felt different this morning and she didn't know why. She put her hand over her mouth and yawned. She felt something prick her hand. She looked at her hand and saw that there was blood coming out of it. She liked the blood away from the spot and realized that while she was sleeping her fangs had become visible. It was because she was thinking about that guy from yesterday.

"Okay, so maybe Toshiro's right. Maybe I am in love." she finally admitted to herself or so she thought it was to herself.

"Of course I'm right. I always am. Right imouto?" Toshiro said to her. Irami jumped when she heard him. She hadn't noticed that he was right outside her door. "Now get ready. I'm taking you to school today." he told her in a commanding tone of voice as he left. Sometimes she just couldn't stand him.

She got up out of her bed and put on her uniform. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with a red bow. She loved the way it looked like that. She rushed out of her room, grabbing her backpack on her way out the door. She ran into the living room where Toshiro was waiting for her to take her to school with him.

She was about to open the door when Toshiro stopped her, placing his hand on the door, holding it in place. He grabbed her by her shoulder, turned her around and pinned her against the wall.

"T-Toshiro-nii-san." she said to him with fear lacing her voice. He didn't answer her. He turned her head to the left and pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck. He looked at her disappointed and she knew exactly why.

"My bite mark is gone. Why didn't you tell me, Irami?" he said to her. He wasn't really angry with her, he was just annoyed because she always forgot to tell him whenever it went away. Toshiro is actually the alone one of them that can go out into the sunlight. His bite mark always allows any vampire to go out in broad daylight without any worries as long as it stays visible.

"G-gymnasia, Toshiro-nii-san. I guess it just slipped my mind. I apologize." she told him and she did mean every word of it. She always forgot to tell him when it disappears. "Just do it Toshiro. Just bite me and leave you're mark already." she told him, getting annoyed with his waiting.

"You know, you really should've told me last night. If I do it now you'll have to stay home from school until your strength returns to you." he told her as he leaned in closer to her neck. Even around his own sister he acted like a predator. She didn't get why though. She wasn't afraid of him.

"I'll be fine. I can make it through the day without my enhanced strength and speed. Who would attack me anyway?" she told him.

She was being quite reasonable with it too. Toshiro thought that she would be begging him to stay away from the school because of that boy. Irami had even shocked herself by what she was saying to him. She wasn't going to let her thirst get the better of her.

"That is true. Alright. You better be ready to handle a day without your extra powers." he told her.

It really was more like a warning to her. He bared his fangs and sunk them into her neck. She gasped, it hurt a little bit but it was worth it so she would be able to go out in the sunlight for about two weeks to a month usually.

"There. Now, remember, no powers today." he warned her. She was actually alright with it. She could and would be able to defend herself without them if she had to. Or at least she hoped that would be able to. "Let's go then." Toshiro said to her as he opened the door and walked over to his car. She followed slowly behind him, hoping that she had enough will power to withstand the call out that guys blood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school day went by as it usually should, even though when Irami saw that guy again, her thirst became really strong and she could taste the venom in her mouth from her fangs again but she just ignored that and went back to doing her school work. Could this week get any worse for her?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After school Irami walked over to her locker. She swore that the locker had something against her. Every time she tried to open it, it wouldn't do anything. She tried and tried but still couldn't get it to open. So she started to think over her school day.

She had made some new friends. They were, the shyest indigo haired girl in the school, Hyuuga Hinata, a loudmouth blood girl who seemed really mean at first but was pretty cool and really nice, Sabaku Temari, and a black haired girl that seemed really bored during class just like she did, Haru Misumi. Irami thought that they were all cool for mortals, but for some reason everybody made fun of them. But she didn't care. They meant nothing to her really.

Irami sighed in defeat as she tried for the fifteenth time to get her stupid locker to open. It was completely hopeless at this point. She might as well try one more time to get open. She turned it twice to the right and stopped at "18", once to the left and stopped at "21", and finally turned it to and stopped at "17". It finally opened for her.

'_Is is going to be like this every single time I went to my locker this year?'_

She put her books away and grabbed her bag from her locker. She was about to close it when she sensed someone else in the hallway walking up to her.

"Hey, baby. Where have you been all my life?" he said to her. She couldn't believe him. He was actually hitting on her, plus that was the cheesiest pick up like she had ever heard.

"I'm not your baby, and I'm not interested." she told him, as she shut her locker and started walking away from him, but not for long.

"Hey!" he shouted at her as he grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the locker, making her drop her bag on to the ground.

'_Damn it. My vampire strength hasn't returned yet. This isn't good.' _she thought to herself as she struggled to get herself free from him.

She tried her hardest to free herself but without her vampire strength she couldn't get free. She started to panic as he started to unbutton her shirt. She knew that she had to get away from him before something happened.

He had only gotten the first two buttons of her shirt undone when she heard his voice from down the hall. The voice of the man whose blood has been driving her crazy for the passed two days.

"Hey, dobe. I believe that she said she wasn't interested. So back off and let her go." he said to him. His voice was enough to make Irami go crazy with bloodlust.

"This is none of your concern Sasuke. So just go home." he told him. He leaned in closer to Irami's neck and was about to start kissing her when Sasuke stopped him. He had a really pissed off look on his face.

'_Why?' _Irami asked herself astounded by the face that he was actually defending her.

"I believe it does, Naruto." he said to him, coldly.

Sasuke pulled Naruto off of her and held him by his throat. Irami slid down against the lockers and just stared at Sasuke amazed and a little scared about what would've happened if Sasuke hadn't have shown up when he did.

"Now, listen, Naruto. Leave her alone." Sasuke told him.

He picked Naruto up by his neck and threw him across the hall. It was a good thing that nobody else was in the hall way at that time. Sasuke had thrown Naruto across the hallway so strongly that he had left a big dent in the lockers. Naruto stood back up, dusted himself off and ran off.

'_What a coward.' _Irami thought as she watched Naruto run away.

But she didn't get it. Why was Sasuke helping her? Nobody else does.

"Daijoubu?" Sasuke asked her with a worried expression on his face.

"H-hai." Irami answered him, re-buttoning the two buttons Naruto had undone.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he said to her, offering his hand to help her stand up. He was being so polite to her.

"Kishira Irami." she said to him, taking his offer to help her up.

The moment their hands touched, a sudden urge of blood thirst shot through Irami's body. She could feel her fangs pushing at her lips.

"I have to go, gymnasia. Arigatou gozaimasu." Irami told him as she ran off, holding her one hand by her throat and picking up her bag with the other on. No matter how much she wanted to, she wouldn't not drink blood from a human or fall in love with one and that was final.

She ran outside of the building, tears streaming down her face. She ran to the stream outside of the school. She placed her bag by the tree and walked over toward the stream. She sat down at the bank and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. She knew she couldn't go to this school, she just couldn't.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. 4: First Bite

**a/n: here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter so please review after you read this. I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: First Bite**

"Kuso." Sasuke said as he hit his fist against the lockers. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't talk to him. It was driving him insane. Everytime he saw her his heart started beating like crazy. Sasuke sensed somebody coming up behind. He may not be a vampire but he still had some characteristics of one. He was about to punch the person behind him but he caught himself before he did, because he would've been in a world of trouble if he hadn't. It was his sensei Kishira Toshiro.

"Hostile, aren't we Sasuke?" Toshiro asked him. No Sasuke wasn't hostile. He was just frustrated as hell.

"Kishira-sensei. What do you want?" he said indifferently. Sasuke was getting irritated, mostly because Irami wouldn't talk to him. And he was having a hard time thinking about why she wouldn't. Usually when he would walk up to a girl they can't stop talking to him. She's the only one who wouldn't.

"If you're going to talk to my sister, you're going to have a hard time doing it." Toshiro told him. How did he know that? Well, he is a vampire. Maybe he can read Sasuke's mind or something.

"You must know, why she won't talk to me." Sasuke said, turning around so he would be facing him. Sasuke noticed that he left a dent in the locker that he punched.

"The reason she's running away from you is because your blood is calling to her. And she's afraid of what might happen if she bites you." he told Sasuke, leaning against the lockers and closing his eyes.

"What's she afraid of? I mean, I already know what she is. What more could she be afraid of?" Sasuke asked. At this point Sasuke was a little confused. What could she be so afraid of about biting him?

"She's afraid that if she bites you, you'll turn into a vampire as well." Toshiro told him.

"But I thought…" Sasuke started to say, until Toshiro cut him off. Sasuke thought that Toshiro wasn't supposed to be rude like everyone in class, but they weren't in class anymore, but it was still rude to interrupt someone.

"I know what you're going to say. I've tried explaining that to her but she won't listen. But anyway," Toshiro said, as he stood up and started walking away from Sasuke. "I have to go. Mira is waiting for me. Sayonara, Sasuke-san." Toshiro said as he walked away.

_What's he up to? _

* * *

Sasuke was curious about why the nurse was waiting for Toshiro. So he decided to follow him to the nurses office. Sasuke couldn't believe that Toshiro didn't sense someone behind him. And he called himself a vampire. Sasuke followed Toshiro until he walked into the nurses office. Sasuke stayed outside of the door and peeked at what was going on inside.

"Hey, Mira-chan." Toshiro said as he walked up behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she would be facing him.

_What's he going to do?_

"Ah, Toshiro-kun." Mira said to him.

Toshiro pulled her close to him, she started to blush.

_What's he doing?_ Sasuke was curious. He pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck and bared his fangs. _She knows he's a vampire? _Sasuke had thought that humans weren't supposed to know that vampires existed. He was shocked when Toshiro sunk his fangs into her neck. He started drinking her blood. _What is he thinking? Anybody could walk in on him and discover his secret. How could he be so careless. He could blow everyone secret. _Sasuke thought about how stupid Toshiro was being. What he was doing was really careless

"Instead of watching and worrying about me, Sasuke. Why don't you go find Irami?" so Toshiro did notice Sasuke was following him. But he was right. Sasuke needed to find Irami and walked away from the nurses office, leaving Toshiro alone with Mira.

_Where could I spot were Irami was at easily?_ Sasuke thought about that for quite awhile until he realized that there's only one place where you see everyone around the school. _I'm going to find her. No matter what._ Sasuke figured that she would still be on the school. Or she shouldn't have gotten that far away from the school.

* * *

Sasuke ran to the roof of the school building where he knew that anybody could see everybody near the school. And started looking for Irami. He hoped she wasn't at her house yet.

"There she is." Sasuke said to himself, since no one else was around. He saw her sitting by the stream that ran through the school grounds. But he didn't do anything. He didn't go to her right away, he just looked in her direction, staring at her beauty.

"Why don't you go to her instead of just staring?" Sasuke jumped when he heard someone behind him. He couldn't believe that he didn't sense someone sneak up behind him. He turned around to see that it was Toshiro. _He likes to scare people, doesn't he? _Sasuke thought to himself along with a few other things he could say about Toshiro, but I decided to leave them out. Anyway…

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" Sasuke asked him, frustrated and pissed off. Frustrated with the fact that Irami was ignoring and pissed off that Toshiro was able to sneak up on him so easily.

"I don't mean to. It's just that you're really easy to sneak up on." Toshiro told him, as he chuckled about it. Sasuke just turned away from him and kept staring at Irami. "So what are you waiting for? I mean now that you've found her you should go see her." Toshiro told him.

"Fine." Sasuke said. _Anything to get away from you. _he thought to himself as he walked over to the ledge of the roof and put a hand on the edge, to jump off. Until Toshiro stopped him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" he shouted Sasuke. Doesn't he listen to anything or pay attention? Toshiro forgets things easily.

"You forget. My oka-san and nii-san are vampires. Even though I'm not a vampire I still have some vampire abilities." Sasuke told him, before he jumped down from the roof to the ground, landing on his feet. He heard a "Wow" from on top of the roof. Toshiro really needs to learn to pay attention.

* * *

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to get to the stream before Irami left. He stopped behind a tree before the clearing and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her midnight black hair blowing the breeze. He would stare at her all day if he could. But he knew he couldn't just do that. He had to talk to her. No, that's not right. He needed to talk to her.

Sasuke started to walk over to her. He could hear her crying as he walked closer to her. _She must be crying because she's afraid that if she drinks anybodies blood they'll turn into a vampire themselves. I have to tell her that that's not the case. I might as well try to talk to her. _Sasuke thought as he edge closer to her crying form by the stream.

"Irami-chan." he said alerting her that he was behind her.

"Sasuke-kun." she gasped in surprise. Her tears were glistening in the sunlight as she turned to face him. She stood up and immediately grabbed her bag. "I have to go. Gomen." she told him as she started to run away from him. Sasuke knew that he had to stop her somehow. He grabbed her wrist as she started to run away from him and pulled close. Her eyes widened in shock and she started to blush that their closeness.

"Irami, don't be afraid." Sasuke told her. She looked down with sad eyes. This is going to be harder than he thought. "Don't look so sad." he told her as he lifted her chin up so she would looking him in the eye. "It's okay. I know what you are and I don't care." Her eyes widen in surprise. She was shocked to know that he knew what she was. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. He knew she was looking at his neck with blood thirst. She was about to sink her fangs into my neck when she stopped herself. She brought her hands up and pushed herself away from him.

"I can't." she said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright. Go ahead. I don't care if you bite me and drink my blood. You won't turn me." Sasuke told her. She looked up at him with unsure an unsure expression on her face. "Trust me." he told her. She still seemed unsure at first, but then she stopped trying to push herself away from him. He pulled her closer to his body. She leaned her head closer to Sasuke's neck and bared her fangs. She was still a little unsure about it. "It's okay." he told her and that was enough for her to understand that she could trust him. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Irami's fangs sink into his neck and she started drinking his blood. Sasuke stroked her long raven hair, telling her to drink as much of his blood as she wants to.

After about five minutes, she removed her fangs from Sasuke neck and she fainted. He caught her body before it hit the ground. "Irami." Sasuke was really worried about her. He didn't know she just fainted like that. Was she sick or something?

"She's going to be alright, Sasuke." Toshiro told him, as he appeared out of nowhere yet again. "She's just a sleep." he said as he walking over to Sasuke who was still holding Irami in his arms.

"Why did she fall asleep?" Sasuke asked him as he looked down at Irami's peaceful sleeping face. She was so beautiful, he just want to kiss her. She was the only girl that Sasuke has ever wanted and he was going to make sure he got her before someone else did. Sasuke moved a stray hair away from her angelic face.

"Because she just had her first drink of fresh human blood." Toshiro told him. Sasuke knew that Toshiro had noticed the way he was looking at Irami and Sasuke didn't care. He wanted to everybody to know that she would be his, no matter what.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he continued looking at her peaceful sleeping form in his arms.

"The first drink of fresh human blood from a human puts a strain on a vampire's body, we don't know why it just does. Anyway, I better get her home before Oka-san and Oto-san start to worry about her." Toshiro told him as he took Irami out of Sasuke's arms. He started to walk away from Sasuke but stopped when he remembered something. Toshiro walked back over to Sasuke as he started to get up. Toshiro turned his head to the right and looked at his neck where had Irami's bite mark was at. "She used all of her strength, I see." Toshiro said. _No wonder it hurt so much._ Sasuke thought as he started to rub his neck where the bite mark was. Toshiro put his hand in his pocket and took something out and tossed it to Sasuke.

"A bandage?" Sasuke questioned. What did he need a bandage for?

"It's to cover up the bite mark on your neck." Toshiro told him. Toshiro started walking away again and before Sasuke knew it, Toshiro and Irami were out of his sight. Sasuke put the bandage over the bite mark on his neck and started to walk home. There was no way he was going to ride with his brother.

* * *

When Sasuke got home, nobody was in the living room. Maybe nobody would notice that he just got home and that he could get to his room without being noticed by anyone. But, alas, he was wrong.

"Sasuke, are you home?" his mother asked from the kitchen. It's sucks having a vampire for a mom.

"Yeah, Oka-san. I'm home." he told her as he started walking to the stairs. Only to be stopped by his brother. "What do you want, nii-san?" Sasuke asked him, with irritation lacing his voice. He tried to walk around Itachi but he kept blocked Sasuke's way to the stair.

"I'm just wondering what took you so long to get home after school today, Ototo." Itachi said to him. _He doesn't need to know everything I do. _Sasuke thought, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I was busy with things." Sasuke told him. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. He didn't need to know the truth.

"Why do you have a bandage on your neck?" Itachi asked. Sasuke was hoping he wouldn't notice that. But, yet again, he was wrong.

"It's nothing." Sasuke told him, turning away from Itachi. Sasuke was hoping Itachi would just give up on it. But he was wrong. He just kept badgering Sasuke about it. But no matter what Sasuke wasn't going to tell him anything. Sasuke started walking to the stairs again, trying to get around Itachi, but Itachi stopped him yet again. This time, however, he didn't just stop Sasuke, he removed the bandage from Sasuke's neck and he knew Itachi saw the bite mark on his neck.

"Oh, Sasuke has a bite mark on his neck." he said loud enough for their mother to hear him and she walked out to living room worried. Great, just what Sasuke needed his mother worrying about him.

"Nii-san, give it back." Sasuke shouted at Itachi, but he wouldn't. _I hate my life._

Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at his mother who had a worried look on her face. "Sasuke, honey. Is that true?" their mother asked. Sasuke knew that he couldn't lie to her. And that either way she'd get the truth out of him sooner or later.

"Hai, Oka-san." Sasuke just decided to tell her the truth, instead of trying to lie.

"Let me see it, Sasuke." Sasuke followed his mother's order and turned his head so she could see the bite mark on his neck. "That looks deep Sasuke. Who bit you?" she said. Sasuke didn't want to tell her.

"I bet it was that vampire girl." Itachi said with a smirk. He loved making Sasuke's life a living hell.

"Did she force you?" she asked.

_Why would she ask that? Irami would never force me to do anything. I know that much. She didn't even want to bite me. _Sasuke thought to himself because he said it out loud he would get into trouble. So…

"I let her. Now just drop it." Sasuke told them and walked up the stairs to his room. He had forgotten his bag in the living room, but he didn't care about it. Sasuke lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling of his room. All he could to was think about Irami until he fell asleep. And this time when he was sleeping it was the first time since that day ten years ago that he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

a/n: I hope liked and please, please, please, please review. It would be much appreciated. Arigato!:)


	5. 5: The Date

**a/n: heres the next chapter. I think that this is the longest chapter I've written for any story. Well, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Date**

"Nani?" Irami said to myself when she woke up. _What happened? _She couldn't remember a thing of what happened. She know that she had fallen asleep but she couldn't remember what happened before that. Irami rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up. When she sat up her head started to throb like crazy. _What was going? It hurts like crazy._ She had no clue why she all of a sudden had this splitting headache until she saw something.

Irami saw herself sinking her fangs into Sasuke's neck and drinking his blood. _Is that what I couldn't remember when I woke._ She placed one of her hand by her mouth and licked her lips. She could still taste his blood on them. _Did I really drink Sasuke's blood?_ She couldn't believe it. She had promised herself that she wouldn't drink any human blood or fall for one of them either. Wait! Didn't he tell her something yesterday?

_"It's okay. I know what you are and I don't care." _

He told her that. And Irami wasn't sure at first if she could believe him. She didn't know who she trusted less, him or herself. But what made her change her mind?

_"It's alright. Go ahead. I don't care if you bite me and drink my blood. You won't turn me. Trust me." _

That's right. He told her that she could trust him and that it was okay. And she did trust him. It was like she had met him somewhere before but couldn't remember where. It was like she has known him her whole life. _Why was that?_ she wondered.

"I wonder what it feels like." Irami said to herself, putting one of her hands by her neck. She really did wonder what it was like to have someone sink their fangs into her neck. She couldn't help but wonder.

"I see that you're finally awake imoto." Irami heard from her bedroom door. She looked up to see her brother, Toshiro standing at her door way.

"Toshiro-nii-san, how long have I been asleep?" she asked him. Irami figured that she couldn't have been out for more than an hour or so.

"I know you're thinking that you were only out for about an hour, Irami. But you've been asleep since 4:00 yesterday." he told her. She was shocked.

_I've been asleep since then. How could that be?_ She figured that she should've woken up last night. Speaking of time, she was wondering what time it was. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:00 am.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. I've been asleep for 15 hours straight." she said, slowly but picking up speed with the words. There's no way she could've slept that long. I mean that's like impossible. Isn't it?

"I'm not, imoto. It's the truth." he said, in his usual joking voice.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" she asked, jumping out of my bed and walking over to him.

"Well, you just looked so peaceful sleeping there. I couldn't wake you up." now he decides to let her sleep in. During the week he wakes her up when she sleeps to long and now he just decides to let her sleep. Sometimes he just really got on her nerves. I mean you never know what he's going to do next. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. I haven't slept all night. Well, I'm off." he told her before he left to go to his bedroom. Irami couldn't believe that she had slept that long after. "Oh, by the way." Toshiro came back to her room. Irami thought that he was going to go to bed. "I gave Sasuke your cell phone number. So he should call some time. So, see ya. Oyasuminasai(1)." he said before he ran back to his room and Irami heard the door slam shut. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. Why was she cursed with such an idiotic brother?

Anyway, Irami walked out of her room wearing her black and red pajamas. She had assumed that her mother changed her out of her school uniform. Irami walked down the stairs to the fridge. She was grateful that today was Saturday. She grabbed a bottle of blood and walked back to her room drinking half of it before she got there. Irami sat it on her bedside table and laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe Toshiro would do that without her permission. _Why did he have to give Sasuke my phone number?_ And just as she thought that…

_Akaku, akaku, akaku yurete_

_Yume no yume no hate e_

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu_

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu_

_Ochite, ochite, ochite_

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto(2)_

She heard her cell phone ring. Irami looked at the number but she didn't recognize it. She thought about not answering it but something told her that she should. So she did.

"Konnichiwa?" she answered. If it was somebody asking for some else she was going to be so pissed off.

**"Konnichiwa, Irami-chan." **the sexiest voice she has ever heard replied back. She couldn't believe it. Toshiro had given him her phone number.

"Sasuke-kun?" Irami said questioningly. She swore that she was now blushing five shades of red. She was so nervous about talking to him. She swore that if her heart did beat it would be going frantic right about now trying to burst from her chest.

**"Yeah. Are you alright? I was worried about you." **he told jrt. He was so sweet. Her brothers could never be as sweet as he was right now.

"Yeah I'm fine. You didn't have to worry. It just happens sometimes." she told him. She had no clue about what to say to him. She was so nervous about. She really has fallen in love with him.

**"I know. I wanted to. I really like Irami. Hey, what are you doing today?" **he told her. _He likes me too?_ Irami almost squealed when he told her that. Irami was blushing even more than before. Her face was completely red by now.

"Nothing really. Why?" she told him.

**"Do you want to hang out today? Just me and you."** he asked her. Like it wasn't obvious that would just be the two of them but she didn't care. He sounded so shy when he asked her. She figured that he was probably blushing too.

"Sure. Where at?" she told him. Hell yeah she wanted to hang out with him. He's the perfect guy for her. He knows what she is, he's not scared of her and he was so fucking hot that it's unbelievable. And she wanted to get to know him better. She had just met him and yet he has stolen her heart.

**"The tree on the biggest hill in the park. Do you know where it is? It's my favorite place to hang out and be alone." **he answered her. Irami know exactly where it was at and it was her favorite spot in the park to be alone. Nobody bugged you if you were on the biggest hill there.

"Okay. I know exactly where that is. What time?" Irami told him. She hoped it would be soon. She really wanted to see him and as soon as possible.

**"How about 10 am?" **he answered her. His voice was music to Irami's ears. She could listen to all day if she could.

"That's fine." she told him. She wanted to be with him now but I guess she could wait three more hours.

**"Great. I can't wait to see you." **he told me before he hung up. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't wait to see her either. Irami squealed when she hung up the phone. It was going to be kind of like a date. And she couldn't wait. She hopped up from her bed and rushed to the closet. She needed the perfect outfit to impress him. But she didn't know what would impress him.

She looked through her whole closet looking for the perfect outfit that he would love. She decided to wear her favorite black shirt with picture of vampire fangs on it that had blood on them and underneath it, it said "Vampire Princess". She knew that she was a vampire but she still loved that shirt. And black and red stripped short-sleeves. She picked out her favorite black mini skirt and her black and red stripped stockings. She decided to wear my favorite black high heels. The heels weren't that far from the ground. So they were easy to walk in. Plus she would be able to embarrass herself by tripping on them in front of Sasuke. (A/N: that's the way I am. I can't wear really high heels or I might fall.)

Irami heard a knock on her bedroom door after she was done getting ready to out with Sasuke. It was 8:30 when she got done. _One hour and thirty minutes to go._ She wished that time would go faster. She looked over at her door to see who had knocked it. It was Kai. What was he doing up at this hour? He usually doesn't go out of his room until it's nighttime.

"Kai. What are you doing up?" she asked. No matter what he did, he always seemed to make her scared. She was always shaking in fright when she saw him nowadays. There just something about him that made her skin crawl. She didn't know what it was, but it was there.

"What are you getting ready for so early in the morning?" he asked her, disregarding her own question to him.

"It's none of your business." she told him. It was her only comeback from anything when she talked to him. Of course he didn't care what she said to him. He'd just press on until the he got the real answer out of her.

"I think it is." he said fiercely, grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall. Her breathing quickened and she started to shake out of fear. He leaned in closer to her neck, his fangs bared.

"K-Kai-nii-san." she gasped when she felt him sink his fangs into her neck. "Doshite?" Tears started fall down her face from the pain in her neck. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him, her voice was shaking. Because he just started doing this to her and she didn't understand what made it happen all of a sudden. It just seemed like he was a new person.

"No reason. I just want you to remember something." he told her after removing his fangs from her neck.

"What is it?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Remember who you belong to." he whispered in her ear before he left the room. Irami slid down against the wall and brought her knees to her chest and cried. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her.

"Irami." she heard someone say as they walked in her room. She looked up to see Toshiro kneeling down beside her.

"What do you want Toshiro? I thought you were going to sleep." she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Irami saw the worried expression on his face. He always worried about her.

"He bit you again, didn't he?" he asked. Unlike Kai, Toshiro was the protective big brother instead of the obsessive one.

"Yeah. He did."

"Come on lets get that cleaned up." he said, helping her get up from the floor and walking to the bathroom. He grabbed a bandage from the bathroom closet and put it on the bite mark Kai left on her neck. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice it. "Now come on. Your dates waiting." She smiled at him. He always knew when something excited, like his little sister going on her first date, was going to happen. And he wanted to be the one to drive you there. He was just such a goofball sometimes.

* * *

He drove her to the park and let her out of the car. Irami told him that she would call him later when she wanted to go home and thanked him for driving her there. She watched Toshiro and the car disappear around the corner and started walking to the hill Sasuke said to meet him at.

Five minutes later, she had finally found Sasuke. He looked so handsome standing there, leaning against a tree. She thought he was waiting for her. So she decided to go walk up to him. But when she got to where he was, he wasn't there anymore. She thought he was waiting for her but she guess he wasn't. She looked down in disappointment. Maybe he didn't call her and it was all in her imagination.

"Why do you look so sad?" She heard from behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke standing right behind her. How'd he get there so face without her noticing him? He smiled down at her. And she couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so cute and sweet. "Come on." he said taking her hand and leading her up the hill.

As they walked up the hill Irami couldn't help but feel sad and miserable. She kept seeing Kai's face in her head and she didn't know why. He was her brother, why was she thinking about him.

"Are you alright? You look a little sad. Did something happen?" Sasuke asked her. Irami thought that he wouldn't notice how sad she was feeling but she was wrong. He noticed everything about her.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine." she lied to him. And she knew he could tell she was. So he stopped walking and turned around to face her. Irami knew that he was worried. How could somebody who barely knew her be worried about her?

"No you're not. Something's bugging you." he said. How could he know her so well. Not even her own family knows when she's upset but he did. It didn't make any sense. She didn't say anything back to him. She just looked down at the ground. "What's that on your neck?" he asked. Again she was hoping he wouldn't noticed the bandage but he did.

"It's nothing." she said as she tried to hid it but he stopped her.

"Let me look at it." he said and she let him. Irami didn't want to know how he would react to it. She was scared. "Who bit you Irami?" he asked after he removed the bandage. She didn't answer him. She hoped he wouldn't take that the wrong way. Like she didn't want to tell him anything. She thought that she had already messed up this relationship. "It's okay. You don't have to tell if you don't want to." he said, putting the bandage back over the bite mark on her neck. He grabbed her hand again and continued walking up the hill.

They made it to the top of the hill and Sasuke sat down. He patted the grass next to him and Irami knew that he wanted her to sit down next to him. So she did. He was so sweet and calm. And somehow she knew that somehow he knew a lot about her already. But she hardly knew anything about him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again. He was persistent wasn't he?

"Yeah. I'm fine." she told him as the wind blew through her hair.

"Good." he said before his lips brush against her. She was surprised that he would just kiss her like that. Not that she was complaining. It was amazing. She has never kissed anyone other than her parents before. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sasuke was surprised at first but continued to kiss her. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Irami didn't want this to end. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue into it. It was official, she was in heaven.

_"__Remember who you belong to." _

She heard Kai's words echo in her head. Irami knew she had to stop this even though she didn't want it to. If Kai found out that they kiss, he might kill Sasuke. She pushed away from Sasuke, reluctantly at that. She could tell he was confused about why she broke the most wonderful kiss that either of them have ever had. She couldn't help it. Looking at Sasuke, she started cry. She knew that she loved him but she didn't want him to get hurt because of it.

"What's wrong, Irami?" he asked her with concern. Irami had to tell him for his own protection.

"It's my brother." she told him. Sasuke was confused by what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. She leaned her head on his chest and started to cry even more. _Why is she crying so much? _Sasuke asked himself. He was worried that something was wrong with and he wanted to help.

"My brother Kai, is the one who bit me. And I'm afraid." she told him. Sasuke was shocked. Why would her brother do that to her?

"What are you afraid of?" he asked her. He wanted to know what she was scared of so that he could help her get over it.

"I'm afraid of what Kai will do if I continue to have these feelings for you." Sasuke was shocked. She had feelings for him? Now the question was what type of feelings she was having for him. He had to know.

"What feelings are you talking about?" he asked her. She was shocked that she even said that and now Sasuke wanted to know what her feelings for him were. She might as well tell him.

"I'm in love with you and I'm afraid that if I continue to love you, Kai will kill you and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." she told him, after she had stopped crying. She wanted to tell him she really did. Now she was afraid that Sasuke didn't feel the same way for her.

Sasuke noticed the worried look in her eyes and he knew exactly why she was worried. He smiled at her and cupped her chin with his hand. Making her look him in the eye. "I don't care." he told her. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her again. She widened her eyes in shock but slowly closed them and kissed him back. Well, there was her answer. "I'll face anything to be with the one I love." he said, after he broke the kiss.

Irami couldn't help it but smile. She was in love with Sasuke and he was in love with her, too. Now the only worry she had was Kai. But she wasn't going to let him ruin her date.

Sasuke laid down in the grass and put his arms behind his head. Irami smiled at him and laid down next to him putting her head on his chest. Sasuke looked her and smiled. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and held her close. They wanted to stay like that forever but they knew that they'd have to get up sooner or later. But just for this moment that stayed in each others arms and watched the clouds go by.

* * *

(1)- good night

(2)- the theme song for Vampire Knight

a/n: I hope you liked it. things are starting to heat up aren't they? Anyway don't forget to leave a review.


	6. 6: Sakura Jealousy

a/n: here's the next chapter. I hope you like. there's some drama in this but not as much as there's going to be in future chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only own irami and this story.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sakura's Jealousy**

Sakura walked down the hallway at school, looking for Sasuke. She figured that he was through playing hard to get. And that he would finally ask her out.

She walked down the hall until she got to his locker and waited for him to show up. She couldn't wait for him to ask her to be his girlfriend, like she knew he couldn't ignore her forever.

-xx-

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, a black convertible had just showed up and parked in a spot in closest to the school. Irami was sitting in the back sit with Sasuke, who was arguing with Itachi who was driving. _Do they do this everyday? _she thought to herself, leaning against the door. And just kept argue.

"You should be careful and not drive so recklessly!" Sasuke shouted at Itachi. Irami sighed. Just great the man she was in love with acted like a complete child. Just what she needed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so picky and drive yourself or walk to school!" Itachi yelled back. Irami was getting seriously annoyed of this. It was the first Monday that she and Sasuke started going out and he had offered to get her ride to school and this is what she got. Itachi and Sasuke, 17year old twins, arguing like children. She had finally had enough of it already.

"You know, I would drive myself if Oka-san got me a car!" Sasuke yelled yet again.

"Would you two just stop it already?!" she yelled at them. They were both shocked by her outburst but who could blame they were acting like children.

"Sorry. You do seem to be acting like children don't we?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand nervously. He never wanted her to see him like this. Yelling at his brother because of his reckless driving style. If only his mother would get him a car of his own. Then it could just be the two of them, him and Irami.

"Whatever." Irami said opening the door and starting to get out. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. He looked at her apologetically and she knew that he was truly sorry. She also knew that Itachi would never apologize for his behavior. So didn't expect it.

When she got back into the car she felt really dizzy. Sasuke noticed this and got worried.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

"Yeah. It's just that I haven't had any blood for past couple days." she answered, rubbing her head to try and get rid of her dizziness.

Sasuke knew what she needed and he didn't care if she didn't want to. He knew that she needed blood. And that the only blood that she will drink now is his. So he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt over his wrist. And offered it to her. She shook her head no but she knew that Sasuke wouldn't take "no" for an answer so she just gave up on trying to say "no" to him.

She grabbed Sasuke's arm and licked over his wrist. She could feel his pulse on her tongue, which made her thirst grow. She tried hold back but she couldn't control herself when she was thirst. She sunk her fangs into his wrist with most of her strength and started to drink his blood. The sweet, delicious liquid flowed into her mouth and down her throat. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her, her beauty radiating off of her. And sun light coming through the windows of the car, glistening on her midnight black hair making it shine with blue as he ran his fingers through. He knew he loved her with all of his heart and he hoped that she felt the same exact love he felt for her.

Irami removed fangs, licking over the wound she made on Sasuke's wrist. Blood was dripping from her chin as she licked her lips. His blood was so delicious to her. She couldn't get enough of it. She was afraid that one of these time she wouldn't be able to control herself and that she would accidentally kill him. And she didn't want to do that. That's why she was so reluctant to drink his blood.

Sasuke rolled his sleeve down and refastened the buttons to cover up the bite mark. He had to be careful at school because if somebody saw it, he could expose every vampire to the world. And he didn't want to do that. Because he might lose most important person in his life… Irami.

"Now it's time for my reward." Sasuke said as leaned in and kissed Irami. She realized that this kissed was more passionate than all of the others. And she kissed him back with an equal passion that surprised Sasuke. But he didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck making it even more passionate.

"Will you to stop making out in there? We still have school." Itachi said to them from the drivers seat.

Irami broke the kiss reluctantly but she knew that Sasuke needed to breathe. And she knew that Itachi was right. They had to get to school.

"You know you can't really call it a reward." she told him. She still had her arms around Sasuke neck.

"I know. But I love you so much. I didn't want to go into the school without kissing you first." he told her, cupping her chin and giving her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car.

When Sasuke got out of the car all of the girls that were in the parking lot squealed at him. Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Irami. He grabbed her hand and helped her out, taking her back for her. Irami got out of the car she noticed all the girls that were there were giving her evil glares but she didn't care. They were just jealous. Sasuke closed the car door and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked to the school.

-xx-

Sakura was waiting by Sasuke's locker when she noticed him come into the school building. So she decided that instead of waiting for him to come to her, she would go to him.

She walked over to him, swaying her hips from side to side, hoping to get his attention. But his attention was focused on something different. When she got closer to him she noticed it. He had his arm around someone that was not her. Sakura figured that it was just a friend he was showing around the school. So she walked closer to him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." she said flirtingly to get his attention. He had noticed her but he didn't care. "Sasuke-kun." she said again. Sasuke was getting annoyed.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked her, annoyance lacing his voice. Irami noticed it, and she was getting pretty annoyed herself and pissed that Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, who was now officially her boyfriend but apparently Sakura didn't know.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house later and hang out with me." she said to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. She obviously hadn't heard.

"No, thanks. I have other plans." he knew Sakura was purposely ignoring Irami who was right next to him, with his arm around her shoulders.

So Sakura decided that she through pretended that she wasn't there. "Who's this Sasuke? And why do you have your arm wrapped around her?" Sakura asked him. Annoyed that it wasn't her who Sasuke had his arm around.

"If you must know. Her names Kishira Irami, and she's my girlfriend." he told her. He moved her aside and they continued down the hall. Leaving Sakura fuming about. But she decided that she would get Sasuke no matter what it took. As she turned around she didn't notice a person with same pair of onyx eyes as Sasuke, staring at her lovingly.

-xx-

"The nerve of her. I hate her Sasuke." Irami told him. She was really pissed that somebody else was flirting with _her_ boyfriend. She couldn't stand.

"I know. But don't worry. Nothing will get between us." he said cupping her chin and bringing her face closer to his until their lips met. "I will always be yours. I love you with my heart." he told her, after he broke the kiss. All Irami could to was smile.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. As he stroked her hair. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." she told him. She let go him and grabbed his hand. They walked to class hand-in-hand for everyone to see.

**

* * *

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. ARIGATO!!


	7. 7: Not Safe

**a/n: This is the longest chapter i've written for any story so far..i think. I could be wrong. but anyway I hope you likeit plz review. Arigato**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I do own Irami. **

"Talking"

'thinking'

**"other side of the phone"**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Not Safe**

After school that day, Itachi drove her home so she could change out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. And so she could get ready for her second date with Sasuke. She loved him more than anything in her life and she didn't' care who knew it. Her only concern was her brother, Kai. But she now she couldn't care less about he would do. She was happy. And she wanted to stay that way.

Before she changed, she decided to take a shower. She walked to the bathroom on the second floor with her black towel. She stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the hot and then the cold water. She stepped into the shower, letting the water run through her hair and all of her body. She stayed in there for a few minutes. Until she turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her and walked back to her bedroom.

She walked over to her closet and took out her favorite outfit. A black shirt with the words "I'm thirsty…." on the front in red and on the back it said, "….got a minute?" also in red with black short sleeves that were see through. And her black and red plaid mini skirt. She went to her dresser and got her black bra and underwear and put them on. Then she put her shirt and mini skirt on.

She was looking for her wristbands that she kept in her dresser. When somebody grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, pinning her against the wall. It was Kai. And he looked pissed. But she wasn't going to let her fear get the better of her this time.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" he asked her. She could feel his tongue on her neck. It felt so wrong.

"I'm going on a date and you're not stopping me either." she told him. She was braver than before because now she had a wonder boyfriend and she'd do any thing to be by his side.

"It seems that you need a reminder." he told her. She felt his fangs sink into her neck. And as soon as he did that, she pushed him away from her and ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

-xx-

(a/n: this part was inspired by The Last Night by Skillet. I love that song)

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just done getting ready. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons undone. And a pair of blue jeans. When he heard some knocking franticly on the front door. Sasuke rushed down stairs and opened the door to find Irami. She was early. He noticed that she was breathing heavy and that she had blood running down her neck.

"Irami, what's wrong?" he asked her. He was worried. She was bleeding and he wanted to know what had happened.

Irami didn't answer him. She was breathing to hard too. She looked at him and then fainted. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. When he caught her he noticed that there was a lot more blood than he thought there was. He wonder it was from. He knew it was going from her neck. But if it was just a bite mark, it shouldn't have been that bad. He moved her hair away from her neck to see two deep gash marks, bleeding heavily.

"Irami, what happened?" he asked her, more worried now than before. She was losing a lot of blood.

"K-Kai bit me again. But I-I fought back this time. Harder than I ever have. I-I pushed him a-away from me as…as hard as I could and just ran out the door and to your house. I was in pain… but I didn't care. I wanted to be with you as soon as possible." she told him as she began to cry. Sasuke knew how hard it was for her. To have her brother hurt her so badly and make her so afraid.

"It's alright. I'll always be here if you need me." he told her, brushing his fingers through her hair as she cried into his shirt.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." she told him, lifting her head off of his chest and wiping away her tears.

Sasuke cupped her chin and helped wipe her tears away for her. He didn't like seeing her like this. He liked it when she was happy. Seeing her like this just broke his heart. He decided that he'd try to make her happy. So he pulled her face closer to his until their lips met in a passionate kiss. She moved her lips gently against his, as he did himself, kissing him back with the same passion. He licked her bottom lip and she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth. She had to admit that he knew every way to make her happy when she was sad.

"Come on. Let's take care of that." he said after he broke the kiss to breathe.

"Yeah." she said, as Sasuke stood up. He offered her his hand to stand up. She accepted and grabbed his had. He got her on her feet and as soon as she stood up she fell against Sasuke's chest. She was weak from blood loss. Sasuke was worried about her but he knew she would be alright.

-xx-

"There." Sasuke said after eh cleaned and bandaged Irami's neck. Tears were streaming down her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked. He would always worry about her.

"A little." she told him, wiping away her tears. She didn't like feeling weak in front of Sasuke.

"You don't have to cry." he told her, cupping her chin and pressing his lips against hers. She moved her lips with his, kissing back. His lips were so gentle when they were caressing hers. She loved it when they were like this. Lost in their own world. No care at all.

And before they knew it. They had made it to the couch and started a heated make out session. Sasuke was towering over Irami, who was lying on the couch. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, and she allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth. She moaned as Sasuke's tongue ravaged her mouth. She was enjoying every moment of this and she never wanted it to stop. But she knew it had to because if she didn't stop it, she could end up losing her virginity here.

"Sasuke-kun," she called to him, breaking the kiss. "We have to stop." she told him. For a moment he was still in their own little world but he came back to reality quickly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. I know you're not ready and I don't think I'm ready either." he said giving her on last peck the lips before allowing her to sit up.

(a/n: inspiration interrupted for sec)

-xx-

Sasuke and Irami were sitting on the couch watching tv. Irami was leaning her head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke had his arm draped around her shoulders, holding her close.

Irami looked at her watch and realized how late it had gotten. It was 9:00pm. She had to get home before her father got mad at her for being late.

"I have to go, Sasuke-kun. Before my father gets mad at me." she told him, stretching her arms and back.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow?" he said, he didn't' want her to leave but he knew how her father could be.

"Yeah." she said, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss that easily turned into a deep passionate one. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." she told him.

"I love you, too." he told her as she walked out the door.

-xx-

When Irami got home the only one that greeted her was her mother. She was actually the only one other than her father that noticed she was gone.

"Hey, Irami. Where were you?" Mirai asked her. She wasn't prying, she just wanted to know where her daughter was for the past 5 hours.

"I was over at Sasuke's. And don't worry. We didn't do anything." she told her. 'Except make out but she doesn't need to know that.' Irami said to herself.

"I know." Mirai said. She knew her daughter wasn't ready for something like that, yet. Mirai noticed the bandage around Irami's neck and started to worry. 'Did Sasuke do that to her?' she thought to herself. "Umm… Irami." she said. She had to know what happened.

"What is it, Oka-san?" Irami asked. She didn't know what her mother wanted her for.

"Why do you have a bandage around your neck?" Mirai asked her, for some reason, Mirai knew that she wouldn't get an answer.

Irami panicked. Of course her mother would notice. She placed her hand by her neck, near the spot where Kai tried to bite her. "I-it's n-nothing." she told her mother and ran upstairs to her room.

Irami shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She didn't that the courage to tell her mother what Kai was doing her. And she didn't want her mother to worry about her.

Irami was so occupied with her own thoughts that she didn't noticed someone else in her room, hiding in the shadows of her room.

"Where have you been?" he said, shocking her out of her thoughts. Had he waited for her to come home?

"K-Kai." Irami said, her voice shaking. She turned to run out of the room. She opened the door but it shut just as son as she tried to open. She knew that Kai had stopped her from opening it. She started to tremble. She didn't know what Kai was going to do to her. She had a feeling that it was going to hurt.

Kai grabbed her on her arms and threw her on her bed. She was getting really scared. He got on top of her and held her down with one hand. He looked at the bandage around her neck and just chuckled to himself. Irami was really scared.

'What's going to do to me?' she asked herself. She tried struggle out of his hold but it was useless. He was too strong.

Kai pulled the bandage off of her neck and saw the gash marks in her neck.

"This is what happens when you don't let me do what I want to." he said, moving his fingers along her neck. Irami closed her eyes. Afraid of what would happen next. Kai leaned closer to her neck but stopped at her ear. Tears were starting to form in Irami's eyes.

"You should've just let me drink you're blood. Then I wouldn't have to do this." he whispered in her ear.

Irami gasped. She knew what he was going to do and she was going to try with all of her strength to not let it happen. She wasn't going to let him take away what she was planning to give to Sasuke.

Irami screamed for help as Kai started to kiss her neck. And she started to struggle to get free. He kissed her on the lips to silence her screams but it didn't work. He was starting to get mad and decided to stop fooling around.

Kai let go of her hands. Irami didn't know what he was going to do next. Until he did it.

"STOP!" she screamed as Kai was trying to remove her skirt. She kept pushing his hands away from her but he kept trying.

-xx-

Toshiro had just gotten home from a date with Mira. He was walking up stairs. He heard a commotion coming from Irami's room. But he chose to ignore it. Until…

"STOP!" his little scream. He stopped in front of her door.

'What's going on? Is over Sasuke over her? Is he trying to take advantage of her.' he couldn't stand it. He had to protect his sister no matter if she loved him.

He tried open the door but it was locked. So he decided to just kick it in. And what he saw was worse than Sasuke trying to take advantage of her.

He saw Kai trying to take her skirt off and Irami trying to stop him with tears streaming down her face. She was scared and to see that Kai was the cause of it, made Toshiro pissed.

He ran over and pulled Kai off of her. Making him land with a thud on the floor.

"What are you trying to do? You're her brother god damn sake. Why are you trying to rape her?!" Toshiro yelled at him. He was really pissed at him. He should be protecting her, not trying to hurt her.

Kai didn't answer. He just got up and walked out of the room. Ignoring Toshiro's anger.

-xx-

(a/n: inspiration back)

Sasuke was sitting in his room thinking about Irami. When his cell phone rang.

"Konnichiwa." he greeted. He was happy that he was going to hear her voice again. He missed it.

"**Sasuke-kun." **

"Irami, what's wrong?" he was worried. She was crying and didn't know why. Had she gotten hurt. He didn't understand. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't like when she cried and he wasn't there to comfort her.

"**Please,****…come to my house. I'll tell when you get here. Just please come over. I'm not safe." **she cried out. He knew that she needed him. And of course he would come over. He wanted to make her stop crying and make her smile the most beautiful smile he's ever seen

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise." he told her, walking downstairs to the door.

"**Arigato, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you soon. Aishiteru." **she had started to calm down enough to say that. She needed him and he knew it.

"Aishiteru. I'll see you in a while. Sayonara." he told her, hanging up and opening the door. He was hoping that he would get out of the house without anybody noticing. But you know, sometimes your hopes get crushed.

"Hey, ototo. Where are you going?" Itachi asked, as he noticed Sasuke trying to rush out the door.

"Over to Irami's. Something's wrong, and going to find out what." Sasuke told him, walking out of the house and closing the door.

-xx-

Irami dropped her phone on the bed after she hung up. She started to cry again. She was so terrified. She didn't want to be alone with brother up. She hoped that Sasuke came over soon.

-xx-

Sasuke arrived at Irami's house about twenty minutes later. He had run all the way there after she called him. He was worried about her. He was so worried that he didn't even knock on the door, he just walked in.

"Sasuke. What are you doing?" Mirai asked him as he jus walked through the door.

"I'm sorry, Mirai-sama. Where's Irami?" he said and then automatically wanted to know where Irami was at. Could you blame him? He was worried about.

"She's in her room. But Sasuke are you doing here? She was just at your house." she said, confused. She was wondering what he could be so worried about.

"No, time to explain." he told her, rushing up the stairs to her room.

Sasuke rushed to her room and opened the door to see her. Knees tight her chest, arms wrapped around them, and crying. He never liked to see her cry.

"Irami." he said announcing his presents to her. She looked up and smiled the widest smile. She got up and rushed over to him and jumped on him, giving him a hug. She really needed to see him. He hugged her back and stroked her hair to comfort her. He could feel her tears coming out of her eyes on his shirt.

Sasuke walked into her room and closed the door behind them. Irami looked up at Sasuke. She loved him and she never wanted to be away from him. She got on her toes and kissed him, deep and passionate. She wanted him to know that she loved him with all of her heart too.

Sasuke was surprised. She was never the one who kissed him. He usually kissed her. But he wasn't complaining. He kissed her back, licking her bottom lip to allow his tongue in. She allowed it and moaned. She didn't want anybody else to kiss her like he did. Hell, nobody could kiss her like he did.

"I needed that." she said, after they broke the kiss.

"Irami tell me what happened. I was really worried." he told her, sitting down on her bed. She did the same and looked down at the floor with sadness in her eyes.

"Kai, he…he tried to rape me." Sasuke was shocked to hear this. Kai would go that far to get her stay away from him. "Good thing Toshiro heard. Or I wouldn't be able to be yours anymore." she said, with relief in her voice.

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be able to be mine?" he asked. Why would she be able to be with him.

"Because," she said getting up and walking over to her window. "When a female vampire gives her virginity to a person that person is he mate for life. And I want that person to be you. If things keep going the way they are, you won't be." she told him, with tears threatening to spill over.

Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"I won't let anyone take away what you want me to have. I'll protect you with my life." he told her, cupping her chin, making her look up at him.

He leaned down until their lips met. Everytime they kissed it made her happy. And the kiss once again led them to making out. Sasuke led her to her bed and she laid down on it as he continued to kiss her. He started to kiss her neck and she started to get scared. Sasuke noticed her fright and stopped.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful to me. I love you." he apologized.

"I know. I love you, too, Sasuke-kun. You're the handsomest person to me. And will change that. I will always love." she said.

Sasuke just smiled at her. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was his.

"You better to sleep. It looks like you need it." he said, getting up from his position on the bed and standing up.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm tired." she said, placing her head on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Sasuke started walking to the door to leave when Irami stopped him.

"Sasuke."

He turned around to face her. To tell the truth he didn't really want to leave.

"What's wrong?" he asked. What else could be wrong besides her brother trying to rape her?

"Can you stay here tonight? I don't want to be allow. Just in case…ya know." she asked him, quite shyly. She was nervous asking that question. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Sasuke understood why she wanted him to say and he just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure. My mom wouldn't care. She knows where I am so she wouldn't mind." he said walking back over to her bed and lying down next to her.

Irami rested her head on Sasuke's chest and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her over. Sasuke stroked her hair. He wouldn't go to sleep until she was asleep and dreaming about him.


	8. 8: Confrontation

**a/n: this kind of like a filler chapter but it does have some meaning. So enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Confrontation**

A few hours after Irami had fallen to sleep, Sasuke was still up watching over. He couldn't stop staring at her peace form sleeping. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He wished they could stay like this forever. He never took his eyes off of her.

Sasuke only took his eyes off of her when he heard the door handle turn. He wrapped both of his arms around her, protectively, making sure not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. Thinking that it was Kai trying to do something to her again. Sasuke wouldn't let that happen. He'd do anything in his power to make sure it didn't happen, unless she wanted it to. He furrowed his brow as the door started to open.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Mirai and not Kai. He kept his protective hold on Irami, just in case.

"Calm down, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" she asked him. She was worried about her daughter. And why Sasuke was still in her daughters room.

"Gomen, Mirai-san. Irami asked me to stay so I did. I love her with all of my heart." he told her, releasing his protective hold on Irami and just leaving his arm around her. He noticed the worried look on Mirai's face. "Don't worry, Mirai-san. We didn't do anything. I would never take advantage of her. I love her too much to do that." he told her, hoping she would stop worrying.

And it worked. Mirai was so relieved. She didn't her daughter to lose her virginity until she was absolutely sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I suppose she told you then." Mirai told Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her curiously and then remembered what Irami had told him about the female vampires.

"Yeah. She did." he told her, moving a strand of hair out of Irami's face.

"I see. I didn't come to talk. I came to see why Irami had a bandage around her neck when she got home." Mirai said walking over to them. Sasuke didn't want to hide it from her anymore. If Irami wasn't going to tell her mother, he would.

Sasuke moved Irami's hair away from her neck so her mother could see the two gashes in her neck. Mirai gasped in surprise as she placed her hand over top Irami's wound. She could feel the blood flowing the surface trying to escape.

'How'd this happen? Did he do this to her?' Mirai asked herself. She couldn't believe this had happened.

"Sasuke, did you do this to her?" Mirai asked. She needed to eliminate him as a suspect, and she kind of knew that he wouldn't but she just needed to make sure that it wasn't just talk.

"Hell, no. Why would think that?!" he answered her, getting mad. Even after telling that he loved her with all of his heart, she would still ask him that.

"Gomen, Sasuke. I just needed to make sure. Do you know who did it?" she asked him, frightened for her daughters safety.

"Kai." Mirai was shocked to hear her oldest sons name come from his lips. "Kai's been biting her for sometime now. Today she actually fought back and this happened." he told her, moving Irami's hair back to cover up the wound.

"You're lying. Kai would never do that to her." she didn't believe him.

"The hell I am. Irami's told me herself that he did this to her. So don't call me a liar." Sasuke told her, anger wrapped around every word he said.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about this?" Mirai asked. Irami knew that she could trust her, so why didn't she tell her.

"Because she didn't you to get involved and we also believe that it's not really him. But were not sure though. She didn't want anybody to get hurt because of her. But I'll do anything to help her, even if I die." he told Mirai, kissing Irami's forehead.

Irami started to wake up, but Sasuke knew that she needed more sleep.

"Shhh, it's alright. You need your sleep." he whispered to her.

"Sasuke-kun." she said with a smile and she started to drift back to dream less sleep.

Mirai knew now that he loved her just as much as he told her he did. And she was content with that. She walked out of Irami's room, knowing she was in good hands. She couldn't believe that her little girl had grown up so much.

-xx-

Mirai was washing the dishes, she couldn't get passed her mind that Kai would hurt Irami like he was. She had to confront this herself. She put down what she was washing and walked over to the basement door.

-xx-

Mirai walked down the stairs, looking for any clues to why Kai was behaving strangely all of a sudden. When she got to the main room she couldn't believe it.

She saw Kai trapped in a cell. He looked paler than normal. It seemed like he hadn't have blood in days, maybe weeks. She now knew that he hadn't hurt his sister. But who did?

"Kai." she yelled with concern. From the looks of it, he could die any minute.

"Oka-san." he said weakly. He couldn't even look up at her, he was so weak.

"Kai, I'm going to get you out of here." she said, trying to get the cell open.

She just got it open when someone grabbed her wrist and turned her around, slamming her into the bars. She let out a cry of pain. She now knew he was replacing her son. And she wouldn't stand for it.

"I see you've figured it out." the man disguised as Kai said to Mirai.

"Of course I did. There's only one person I know that can shape-shift. Tsunai." she said, with pain in her voice from the force she was being held against the cell bars.

"Perceptive as usual, nee-chan." he said, turning back to his original appearance. He had long black hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a black and red shirt without sleeves. And black jeans with chains on them. He had a dragon tattoo on his left arm, spiraling down his hand with the tail on the back of his hand. He was showing his fangs as he held Mirai against the cell.

"Of course I am. I always was the smarter of us two, ototo." she said just to make him made. And he did. He picked her up and threw her across the room, making he slam into the wall. Blood was coming from her mouth.

'How'd he get so strong?' she was surprised by his strength.

"I see you've noticed. I've gotten stronger." he said, cockily. He walked over to her and grabbed her by her throat. "But must thank you." he said, with a wicked smile on his face.

"For what?"

"For giving birth the prophecy that we were looking for. She's more beautiful than I imagined she'd be."

"You'll leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, yes she does. Her can give me immortally from anything. I won't be able to die. And you won't be able to stop me." he threw Mirai cross the room again, right into the cell next to Kai. She finally noticed that her son had a big gash on his chest and it was bleeding a lot.

"What'd you do to him?" she asked, tears in her eyes. She could tell that Kai was dying, slowly and painfully.

"He hasn't had blood in a couple weeks and the wound on his chest has made it even worse. He'll be dead before tomorrow. And so will your daughter." Tsunai said, as she shaped-shifted to looking like Kai again and leaving the room, after closing the cell. And trapping Mirai with Kai.

-xx-

Mirai started to get scared. Kai was breathing really heavy and actually struggling to catch his breath. Mirai knew she had to do something or her son was going to die.

She took a knife out of her pocket and placed it by her wrist. She didn't draw it when she was fighting with Tsunai because it wouldn't work anyway. She slid the blade across, making the blood flow from it.

"Here, Kai. Drink my blood." she said, placing her wrist in front of him.

"Oka-san, I can't."

"Yes, you can, Kai. If you don't drink my blood you'll die." she said, trying to force his hand and make him drink it. But he still refused to. "Please, Kai. I don't want my son to die." she said trying to convince him. It wasn't working so well. "And I'm sure Irami doesn't want you to either." she told him. It was her last resort. She knew how much Kai loved his sister, more than he should. And he hated the fact that he was now the object of her crying.

That was enough to make him accept. He placed Mirai's wrist to his mouth, letting the flow from it into his mouth and down his throat. He wasn't strong enough to use his fangs to pierce skin yet.

-xx-

Five minutes later, Kai licked his lips. He had gotten some of his strength back but he still needed more blood.

Kai looked over at his mother. He was strong enough to so his fangs, blood was dripping from his mouth. He stood up, his mother standing with him. His vampire instincts started to take control and he knew that he needed more blood. He spun Mirai around, so she was pinned up against the wall, her back facing Kai. She knew why he was doing this and she wasn't going to stop him. Mirai grunted when she felt Kai's fangs puncture her neck and he began to drink her blood.

"You-you know, Kai. The only person I ever allowed to bite my neck was your father." she said. Kai was upset. He shouldn't even be doing this. She was his mother. It just felt wrong to him. "But it's okay, Kai. I would do anything to stop any of my children from dying." Kai felt relief but he still was upset about it. He couldn't believe he was drinking his mother's blood.

"Gomen, Oka-san. If I'd known that, I would nev--"

"Don't say that." she interrupted him. "Terribly injured and you need blood to heal you. I know it feels wrong, but it's the only thing you could do to survive." she told him. She didn't want him to feel any regret for drinking her blood. "And we need all the strength we can get, if we want to save your sister."

"Yeah." he said placing his fangs back in her neck, continuing to drink her blood.

'No matter what. I will save you imoto and make you see that it wasn't really me.'

* * *

**a/n: what a shocking twist. It was never really Kai doing all of those things. it was an imposter.**

I hope you enjoyed it.

PLEASE REVIEW.

ARIGATO

XxVampireZeroxX


	9. 9: Always Thinking About You

**Chapter Nine: Always Thinking About You**

Irami woke up at 4:30am to find Sasuke had fallen asleep next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled at him sleeping. She snuggled into his chest. His body was so warm compared to her's. She wondered how he could handle her being cold all the time.

'I must be freezing to him.' she thought, solemnly to herself.

Sasuke shifted beside her. Thinking that she was the cause of it. She carefully took his arm off of her shoulders and sat up.

'Why does Sasuke want someone so cold?' she thought to herself. 'Sasuke deserves someone better than me. Someone warmer than I am.' she thought as she started to cry. She didn't think it was fair for Sasuke to keep worrying about her the way he did.

Irami stopped crying when she felt the bed shift beside her. She looked behind her to see Sasuke tossing and turning in his sleep. She started to worry She turned her whole body around to face him. She put her hand to his forehead to see if he was sick.

'He doesn't have a fever.' she thought as she removed her hand from his forehead. 'Maybe he's having a nightmare. I could probably help.'

She moved closer to Sasuke. She was going to try and help him by using her vampire powers.

She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eye and concentrating.

-xx-

When Irami opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room next to Sasuke anymore. She was in a housing complex of some sort. She started walking around. Every house as deserted. There was not one soul in sight.

"Why is Sasuke dreaming about this? It's kind of creepy." she said, continuing to walk the streets.

As she continued, a strong scent filled the air. Irami recognized it right away. It was the scent of blood and a lot of it too. She ran toward it, knowing someone was hurt.

She turned a corner and saw the most horrible sight she has ever seen in her life.

There were bodies everywhere. Crimson liquid flowed from everyone of them creating a river in the street. Irami was shocked. Who would do such a thing? She looked ahead of her and saw someone, she figured was a vampire, holding a small boy by the collar of his shirt. Irami automatically knew who it was.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, but then remembered that they couldn't hear her. Irami watched in horror as the vampire sunk his fangs in Sasuke's neck. Irami looked away as she heard him scream in pain. She couldn't watch it any longer.

-xx-

Irami opened her eyes to be met with a pair of onyx eyes looking back at her.

"See anything interesting?" Sasuke said, in anger. Irami was scared. She knew she shouldn't have but just wanted to see if she could get him out of his nightmare. Now she knew she couldn't.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. You were having a nightmare. Ano…I thought I could help." she told him. She looked down away from him. She couldn't look him in the eye when he was mad, especially at her.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked toward the window.

"Nobody can help" he told her. "Ever since that day, I can't remember anything that happened before then."

Irami looked down in sadness. She didn't think he ever thought about just her.

"So that day is all you think about." she said, sadly. Sasuke noticed this and decided that he needed to tell her, he needed to show her.

"Irami," he said, stopping her from crying and making her look up at him. Sasuke walked back over to the bed and sat next to her. He pulled her close to him, putting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes. "Close your eyes, Irami." he told her and she did.

She saw all of his thoughts. She was shocked that they were all of her and him together. Her smiling at him, her looking at him affectionately, and them kissing. She never imagined him only thinking about her. She never thought anybody would just think about her.

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke smiling at her, which just made her smile. He was thinking about her and only her.

"That was…me." she said, questioningly. She was still in shock.

"Yeah."

"I don't understand."

"Whenever I'm awake, you're all I think about." he told her.

"Really? You only think about me?" she was obviously still in shock. She never thought about having someone who only thought about her.

"Yeah. All I think about is you. Your perfect smile, your beautiful eyes, the way you blush." he said, putting his hand to her cheek as she blushed bright crimson at what he was saying about her. "And…" 'There's more.' she thought. "the way your soft lips move against mine." he told her, leaning towards her until their lips met. His kisses were so soft. She moved her lips with his, kissing him back.

"Wow." she said after they broke the kiss.

"What? I've kissed you before." he said, questioning why she said 'wow'

"Yeah, but not like that. And you told me that before." she told him, smiling.

"It's the truth. You are all I think about, and I wouldn't to think about anything." he told her as he started to kiss her neck to her collar bone. She got a little panicked. And Sasuke chuckled at how jumpy she was. "I'm not going to anything." he told her, planting a kiss on the scar where Kai bit her. And she jumped again. And Sasuke chuckled. "Damn your jumpy."

"I can't help it." she told him, sadly. She hated being sad when she was with him. He always made her happy before. But now, she was just worried and sad all the time.

"I know, and there's no reason why you shouldn't be." he said, kissing her lips on more time. Before they laid back on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it. And people please review I'm begging. I haven't gotten any reviews for the past three chapter. So please, please, please, please, please review.


	10. 10: The Day They'll Never Forget

**Chapter Ten: The Day They'll Never Forget**

_(Irami POV)_

_Why did this happen? Why? I didn't do anything to deserve this. _

_Everybody I care about got hurt because of me. Why? Why is it always like this? Why am I always so weak?_

_(End Irami POV)_

-xx-

A few weeks later, Irami and Sasuke were holding hands walking in the school. Everybody was watching them. Girls glared at Irami, and guys envied Sasuke. But they didn't care about all the stares they were receiving from everyone. They were just happy with each other.

They stopped at Irami's locker so she could put her backpack in it and grab some books for her classes. She had history first, her worst subject, and Algebra II second, her best subject. Sasuke was leaning against the lockers next to her's, staring at her and giving death glares to any guy trying to come up to her and ask her. You think that people would learn that they were a couple by now. It has been three weeks since they started going out.

Irami and Sasuke were talking as they walked down the hall they had every class together. So they were happy.

Irami was talking until she interrupted by a girl with short brown hair, where her uniform rather seductively, and chocolate colored eyes. She walked up to Sasuke and started to seduce him.

"So, Sasuke-kun. Why don't we hang out the rest of the day? You don't want to be seen hanging out with this loser." she said looking over at Irami, who was getting pissed and she knew that Sasuke was getting irritated.

"No. I'm happy with who I'm hanging out with. And if you ask me, calling someone else a loser means that you're the really loser." he told him, turning away and started walk. "Irami are you coming?"

"Yeah." she said, catching up with him and grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled at her and she could resisted smiling back at him.

-xx-

History class was boring to both of them. Of course having Toshiro as the teacher and he put them by each other because he didn't want to separate the two. Meant that they didn't have to pay attention. They just kept talking to each during the whole entire time. They knew Toshiro could hear them but he didn't care. He'd quiz them later for talking.

"Sasuke be at my house at about 4:30pm. I want to look my best for you." she told him.

"You already look the best to me." he told her, she started to blush. He kept doing that to her. Making her fall head over heels everytime he talked to her. She was truly in love with him, more than she thought anybody could be in love with someone.

"I want to enhance it." she said.

"There's nothing to enhance." he said back. She could never win at this sort of thing, especially if it was against Sasuke.

"Fine. I just want to pick the best outfit to wear for you." she sighed in defeat.

'There's only one outfit I'd like to see you in and that's…..No, Sasuke stop thinking like that. I can't let my hormones get in the way of my life. I'm going to wait until she want's too.' he thought, looking at her beauty. He was truly in love with her and he wanted her to his forever.

'I hope…I hope he's ready because I think I am. I hope I am.' she thought to herself. Blushing at the thoughts of them making love with each other. But she just wanted him to be ready and hoped she would be.

-xx-

After history was math, Irami and Sasuke next to each other again but this time they a paid attention but kept passing a note back and forth. They couldn't stay away from each other for a minute.

I have a surprise for you when you get to my house. Irami wrote and passed it to Sasuke. He read it and got curious. 'I wonder what her surprise could be. I might as well try asking her.'

**What is it? **he asked thinking that he might get the answer out of her.

You'll have to wait until later. That's why it's called a surprise. she answered back. She noticed the disappointed look in his eye as he read it. But she wanted to surprise him. Even though she really wanted to tell him.

-xx-

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sasuke asked. They were on their way to third period and he was getting impatient. He wanted to know what her surprise was.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Why do you have to so hard headed all the time?" she answered. She was getting impatient too. With two things though. Sasuke's sorry attitude and herself wanting to tell him so much. But she was going to make him wait no matter what he did to try and get it out of her.

"I'm not hard headed. I just don't want to wait." he said as he stopped walking and turned toward her. He pinned her against a set of lockers. His hands beside her head. "I know what will make you tell me." he said with smirk on his face.

'Oh, no.' Irami thought. She knew what he was going to try to do but she had to remember that she had to keep it a surprise no matter what.

He leaned closer to her until their lips met. Irami couldn't stop herself as she moved her lips with his. She couldn't help but kiss him back. His lips were soft against hers. She just couldn't get enough. His tongue pushed past her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. His tongue ravaged her mouth. Irami couldn't help but moan. She loved it when he was like this. But she wasn't going to tell him until they were at her house in her room, alone. She was going to wait.

Sasuke started to kiss her neck. She started to blush when she noticed people in the hall watching them. She was so embarrassed. But she couldn't stop him once he started.

"Well, well, Uchiha-san and Kishira-san. Why am I not surprised?"

That stopped Sasuke's assault on Irami's neck and looked up to see their science teacher Hatake Kakashi. Now Irami was really embarrassed. It was one thing to have students stare at you, but to have teacher catch you was way more embarrassing.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei." Irami stuttered. She only stuttered when she was really scared or really embarrassed. Right now she was both.

"You two know the rules." he said in monotone. Irami gulped. She has never gotten in trouble in her life. Now thanks to Sasuke she was in deep trouble. "No public displays of affection. Both of you go to the principals office, now." coming from a guy who reads porn everyday. It just seemed strange that he would stop them but if he did stop them he would've lost his job, so he had to.

-xx-

Irami and Sasuke got detention because Sasuke little episode earlier. And Irami was pissed. Thanks to him, her surprise would have to wait longer. And now she was growing impatient too.

-xx-

Sasuke drove Irami home after school. She told him just to wait till she changed to come to her room. So he waited in the living room for her to call for him. He didn't notice someone walking into Irami's room without her permission.

-xx-

Irami had decided to wear a black t-shirt and black skirt. She figured they were the easiest to take off because she wasn't going to be wearing them for long. That was if Sasuke wanted to make love to her too. She was pretty nervous about it. But she was also excited. She would be his forever and she couldn't wait.

She heard her door open behind her. She sighed. Sasuke just couldn't wait could he.

"Sasuke, I told you to wait until I called you." she said, turning around only to see that it wasn't Sasuke. It was Kai. Irami was little scared but she didn't let it show. She somehow knew all this time that it was never Kai and she wasn't going to be afraid anymore.

"Your boyfriend's still down stairs. What did I tell you about that?" he said to her. But she wasn't going cower like she did the times before. She was going to fight back. He wasn't going to stop her from being with Sasuke.

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. You're not my brother." she said to him, getting ready to defend herself against him. She wasn't going to let him control her anymore.

"So, I've been found out." he said, transforming back to his originally self. "So what? It's too late for you." he said, rushing at her. Irami got into fighting stance. She was trembling but a little bit from fear and a little from anticipation. She's never fought anyone before. So this was going to be fun for her.

He disappeared from her sight for a split second. And reappeared behind her, just as she was looking behind her. Irami grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder as he was trying to put his hand over her mouth. Irami smirked at him when he landed face down in front of her. Her smirk went away when he disappeared again.

"Where'd he go?" she asked. He just disappeared and it seemed like it was over. Until somebody grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back in an uncomfortable position. She turned her head to see him behind her. She now was afraid.

'What does he want with me?' she thought to herself.

He pinned her against the wall. She was trying her best to get free from him, but he was too strong. He leaned closer to her ear.

"Nobody can help you now." he whispered in her ear. She felt his fangs brush against her neck.

"SASUKE, HELP!" she screamed, hoping Sasuke heard her.

-xx-

Sasuke was waiting for Irami to come get him and he noticed that she was taking longer than usually.

'It must be some surprise to take her so long.' he thought. He was waiting as patiently as he could. He started to think about what Irami's surprise for him was. He thought that it maybe. 'No, Sasuke stop thinking about that. It won't be that I know that for sure.'

He was looking around the living room. The walls were white with black flowers on them. They had bunch of paintings on their wall. He wondered where they got them and when they got them.

But was through trying to find something to distracted him. He decided to see what was taking Irami so long.

He started walking up the stairs when he heard commotion coming from somewhere upstairs. He figured that Toshiro was still home and that it was coming from his room. That was until…

"SASUKE, HELP!" he heard someone scream. It was Irami. What happened to her?

Sasuke ran up the steps as fast as he could. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Sasuke knew that she didn't lock it. He knew she was trouble (a/n: he knew before but now he knew that she was in major trouble. He's not stupid.) So he did the only thing he could think and the only thing he could do. He kicked the door. He didn't care if he broke it. He had to save Irami.

When the door hit the wall it make a cracking sound. Like it had busted through the wall.

Sasuke was pissed when he saw someone pinning Irami to the wall and his mouth on her neck.

"Well, well. If it isn't the boyfriend. You're not doing a very good job of protecting her. What kind of a boyfriend are you?" he said, mocking Sasuke's protection of Irami. He would protect her with his life and he was going to that no matter who was threatening to hurt her. Vampire or human, it didn't matter to Sasuke, as long as she, his most precious person, was alive. He'd defend her to the death if need be.

Sasuke was pissed. How dare he? Sasuke would do anything to protect her and he was going to prove it right now. Sasuke rushed at him and pulled him off of Irami and throwing him across the room.

Irami turned around so her back was against the wall and slid down. Sasuke knew she was scared. He knelt next to Irami and held her closer.

"Irami, it's okay. You're safe now." he told her. Or so he thought she was.

"Sasuke, he's getting back up. I'm scared." she said to him. Noticing that Tsunai was standing back up and walking over to them. She was trembling and Sasuke could feel her shaking in his embrace. She was really terrified.

"Everything's going to be alright, Irami. I'll take care of it." he told her, letting her go so he could stand up. Irami grabbed on to his wrist and pulled him back down. She softly kissed his lips and he kissed back. Her lips were even trembling out of fear.

"Be careful." she told him quietly so only he could hear her.

"I will." he told her, kissing her forehead before he stood up to face Tsunai.

"Well, it seems I struck a nerve." Tsunai said as he stood back up dusting himself off.

"Damn right you have. I will do anything to protect her." Sasuke told him. He was glaring at Tsunai. He knew that he couldn't kill him but he was willing to give up his life for the one that he loves.

Tsunai started laughing evilly at Sasuke. He was mocking him. And Sasuke was getting even more pissed.

"Well, isn't that something? But no matter, I don't have time for fighting." Tsunai told him. Sasuke was confused. If he was after Irami he was going to have to fight someone to get to her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Tsunai was going to have to fight him.

"This." Tsunai told him, closing his eyes. Sasuke was having a hard time understanding what he was going to do.

"No." Sasuke heard Irami whispered beside him. He didn't know what was going to happen but if Irami was scared than it was something to be worried about.

-xx-

Irami was really panicked. She knew what Tsunai was going to do and she knew she couldn't stop it from happening. But she wish that she could.

'No. Please no. Please don't kill him.' she thought to herself. And she knew that Tsunai was reading her mind because he was smirking at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. She was afraid, not for her life, but for the love of her life's, Sasuke's life. She didn't want him to die.

Tsunai chuckled at her thoughts. He was going to have fun. First killing the person she loved the most and then killing her. He couldn't' have been happier. He loved to kill couples most of all instead of just one person.

When Tsunai opened his eyes, they were blood-red. Irami's breath hitched in her throat. Sasuke was wondering why. The only time he'd seen any vampire with red eyes like that was when Itachi was really thirsty for blood. Why was Irami so freaked out by this?

Out of nowhere a giant gust of window came into the room. It was cutting Sasuke's arms and legs. His blood was dripping onto the floor and didn't know where it was coming from. None of the windows were open. It was like razor blades cutting across your skin.

After the wind stopped, Sasuke was having trouble staying conscious from the loss of blood. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He was losing a lot of blood and fast. It didn't look good.

Tears were falling from Irami's eyes at seeing Sasuke injured like he was.

Sasuke could no longer hold himself up. The last thing he saw was Irami's crying face before everything went black.

* * *

a/n: cliffhanger. what will happen next? Is this really the end? If you want to find out please review. I won't update unless I get at least 2 reviews.


	11. 11: Sacrifice

**a/n: heys, sorry it took so long but I've been doing other things. And It's going to take even longer to get the chapters up because school is starting and I might not be able to update as quickly as I used to so sorry but I will try to update as quickly as i can.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sacrifice**

"Sasuke, No!" Irami screamed getting up from where she was and running over to Sasuke. She thought that Tsunai would stop her but for some reason he didn't and she couldn't figure it out why. But she could careless about that right. She needed to make sure Sasuke was all right. She needed to know that he was still alive.

She knelt down next to Sasuke. Praying that he was still alive. She placed a hand on his chest, hoping to feel his heart beat. She smiled when she felt his heartbeat pulsate under her hand and when she saw that his chest was moving up down. Slower than it normally did, but at least he was breathing. At least he was still alive.

'Maybe if I…' she thought to herself. Her hand started to glow red. She was going to at least try to use her healing power to save him.(a/n: in my story every vampire has a healing power, an attacking power, and a special power that's one of a kind and they only have it.)

Tsunai noticed her trying to save and he didn't want that. He ran over and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back, uncomfortably. Irami didn't understand what he wanted from her. She didn't' know why he was going to let someone die to get it.

She tried struggle against him but he was too strong. Tsunai started walking out of her room and out of the house. Irami struggled against him the whole and he was getting tired of her struggling so he hit her neck and knocked her out.

"Finally." he said, putting her on his shoulder and ran away at full speed away from her house.

-xx-

When Sasuke woke up, he wasn't in Irami's room anymore. He was in a bigger room on a bigger bed than Irami's was.

A wave of pain shot through his body as he sat up. He looked down to see he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and he had bandages coving his arms and chest. He suddenly remembered what happened. He had to get to her and fast. Who knows what that guy was going to do to her?

"I see you're finally awake Sasuke." he heard Toshiro's voice from outside the door. Sasuke realized that he was in Toshiro's room laying on his bed. "You're lucky that I found you when I did. You were almost dead." he told him. Sasuke didn't realize how close to death he was. Now that he knew he was more determined to save Irami from that fate.

"What happened?" Toshiro asked with a serious tone, which was very rare for him to have. He mostly joked around about everything. But when things turned serious he just snapped and turned serious.

"He took her." Sasuke told him. He was angry at himself for not being able to save her.

"Who took her?"

"I don't know his name. But he wants something from her. And I think that involves her dying." Sasuke told him, as he started to stand up. He was in pain but he didn't care, he had to save her.

Toshiro thought for a second about what he could possibly want from Irami. Until he thought about what every vampire in the world would want to have. True immortality.

"Oh no, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked, noticing the scared tone in Toshiro's voice.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to hurry." Toshiro told him, walking over to him and helping him stand up.

Sasuke was still in pain but he didn't care about that now. It didn't matter, what mattered was that they needed to save Irami.

-xx-

When Irami woke, she found herself in a cave. And her hands were tied together. She tried her best to loosen them but the rope wouldn't budge.

Irami gasped when she heard him laugh at her attempt to free herself. She glared at him, trying to hide her fear from him. But it didn't work. He could see the fear in her eyes, even though she was trying not to show it. He started to laugh even more at it.

"If you wanted to kill why haven't you yet. It should've been easy while I was unconscious." she said to him. He smirked at her. He was enjoying watching her squirm. He walked closer to her. He grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it around in his fingers.

"Because I want you to feel every ounce of pain." he told her, still playing with her hair.

She turned head to the side, making the piece of hair he was playing with fall back against her shoulder. His smirk got wider, if that were even possible. He was enjoying her motions changing from fear to anger and to fear again. He didn't know she was going to be this much fun.

She needed to know what he wanted from her. And she was going to find out what he wanted.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she asked him, with a mixture of fear and anger in her voice.

"Well, since I'm about to kill you, I'll tell what I want." she started to tremble when he said he was going to kill her. What exactly did he want to do?

He leaned in closer to her neck, sniffing the blood running through the veins in her neck. "I've been searching for the longest time for blood that could make permanently immortal. Well, I should say me and your mother have. A blood that will make any vampire impervious to anything. True immortality." Irami couldn't believe it. Her mother was looking for a way to stay alive even if your dying of blood loss. "And then when your mother gives birth to that person she stops searching for it. Because she didn't want to kill her own child, her only daughter. But I don't care if you are my niece. I don't care about your life. That's why I'm going to drain of all your blood." he told her.

Irami felt his fangs against her neck. She started to cry. 'I can't believe this. I'll miss you everyone.' she said to herself as a tear slide down her cheek.

-xx-

:Forest:

Toshiro and Sasuke were running through the forest looking for Irami. Toshiro was using his tracking ability to find her. Sasuke was still wondering what that guy wanted with Irami. And he needed to know now.

"What does he want with Irami?" Sasuke asked, running beside Toshiro. It was fast for human because of the vampire blood that ran through his veins from his mother.

"Vampire legend tells of a vampire whose blood can make any vampire that drains them of it truly immortal. That means nobody will be able to kill that vampire. Nothing will be able to stop him either." Toshiro explained to him. Running at the exact same pace which was Toshiro fastest and he was surprised that Sasuke could keep up.

"So, Irami's that vampire." Sasuke said, more like a question than a statement. Now he was even more worried for Irami's life than before.

"Yeah, and that's why we need to hurry or Irami will be…"

"I know, Toshiro. You don't need to say it." Sasuke told him with sadness in his voice. Which he tried to hide with his anger, but he couldn't fool Toshiro.

'He really loves her.'

-xx-

:Cave:

Irami was trembling. She knew he was doing it on purpose to frighten her more. And it did.

He started to slowly sink his fangs into her neck. When…

"Get your filthy hands off of her, Tsunai!"

"Toshiro." she whispered in relief.

Tsunai leaned away from Irami's throat and smirked at him and Sasuke.

"You really think you can beat me?" Tsunai chuckled evilly at them.

"You bastard!" Sasuke said. He was really pissed off and Tsunai taunting them just made it even worse.

Toshiro gave Sasuke a stern look, making Sasuke remember what they had planned on the way.

_Flashback_

"_I have a plan, Sasuke."F Toshiro told him as they continued running through the forest, getting closer to where Tsunai was keeping Irami._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked, getting angrier as they got closer to their destination._

"_I'm going to distract him while you get Irami out of there." he told him._

"_What? Why can't I attack him too? I mean if he survives he'll just keep coming after her." Sasuke told him, getting annoyed with Toshiro._

"_Because I think it's better that she loses one of us than both of us." Toshiro explained. Sasuke was shocked. He was willing to die for his little sister. And he was thinking of Irami first before himself._

_End of Flashback_

Tsunai smirked at Toshiro and Sasuke. He knew they were angry with him for threatening Irami. But instead of making him nervous like they wanted. Tsunai was actually enjoying the anger in the cave. The anger was giving him an adrenaline rush. And he liked the feeling of it. And he wanted more.

He bared his fangs and leaned towards Irami's neck again, raking them along her vein, making her flinch.

Toshiro noticed Sasuke getting angrier. Sasuke's whole body was trembling with anger. Toshiro felt it radiate off of him and noticed Tsunai was enjoying it.

Toshiro put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke jumped when Toshiro touched him. He understood right away and calmed down.

Toshiro decided it was time to act. So he ran toward Tsunai and pulled him away from Irami and throwing him across the cave. Tsunai flipped in mid-air and landed on him feet on the other side of the cave. Toshiro rushed over to keep Tsunai distracted.

Sasuke went over to Irami and untied her wrists. And he helped her stand up.

"Come on, Irami. We're getting out of here." Sasuke said as he started walking with Irami out of the cave.

"What about Toshiro?" Irami asked, sincerely scared out of her mind at this point. Not just for her life, but for the lives of her brother and her boyfriend. She didn't want them to risk their lives for her. Because she didn't know if she would be able to risk her life for them.

"He can handle himself." he told her, walking closer to the exit of the cave.

At that point Irami knew what Toshiro was going to do. And she wasn't happy about it. She didn't them to be there. "He's going to sacrifice himself for me, isn't he?" she asked. It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Sasuke told her, solemnly.

Irami didn't want to leave Toshiro, knowing that she would never see him again. She always looked up to him. And she didn't want to lose him. But she knew that she would have to lose one of them and she defiantly didn't want to lose Sasuke at all.

-xx-

They were almost to the exit of the cave when Tsunai appeared in front and stopped them from leaving.

Tears started to form in Irami's eyes. She didn't have to look back to know that her brother was either dead or terribly hurt. And she want to believe that.

"I'm going to fight him." Sasuke told her, shocking her. She knew what he meant and she didn't want him to. He started to let go of her.

She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Sasuke, no." Irami whispered, pleadingly to him not to fight.

"Irami, I'm not just going to let him kill you. I vowed to protect you, and I'm going to do that until I breathe my last breath." he told her. It broke his heart to tell her that but it was the truth.

"Sasuke." she said, sadly. She let go of him, reluctantly and just watched as him and Tsunai started to fight.

-xx-

:Forest:

Kai was using his tracking skills to find Irami and Toshiro. He had gotten his strength back, for the most part. And he rushing toward them. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late. He rushed through the forest and found the cave they were in. He saw that Irami was fine but he could see Toshiro on the other side of the cave. He could see that he was bleeding. There was a wound on his shoulder and arm.

He also saw Irami's friend (Kai will never acknowledge Sasuke as her boyfriend) near Tsunai, unconscious by the wall of the cave. He noticed Irami had the frightened look on her face. And Kai didn't like seeing her so scared. So he decided to take action.

-xx-

:Cave:

Irami watched in horror as Sasuke was thrown across the cave. She was really frightened by it. Irami was frightened because she heard a sickening cracking noise when Sasuke hit the wall. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to lose anyone let alone Sasuke.

She started running over to him. But was stopped by Tsunai jumped in front of her path. And started closing in on her. She didn't move from her spot. She couldn't move, she was trembling too much. But also she didn't care about her life anymore. If Sasuke was dead she didn't have anything to live for anymore.

Tsunai was enjoying her fear. He was actually happy that she was frightened of him.

He took a step forward, towards Irami. She flinched and took a step back away from him. She still didn't want to be anywhere near him. And she wanted to rush over to Sasuke's side but he was blocking her way. And she knew it was just torture her.

"He's not dead…" Tsunai told her, and she was relieved. "…yet." he said with a smirk. Making Irami lose hope. He was going to kill Sasuke. He might as well kill her because she knew she couldn't live without him.

She didn't notice it. But Tsunai had step forward even further to her, that he was right in front of her. And she didn't notice that she was moving backward as he came forward. So she was pinned up against the wall of the cave. She was startled when her back hit the wall.

He bared his fangs and leaned closer to her neck. His fangs pricked her neck, and she knew he teasing her and hoping she would give in to him. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

He was about to sink his fangs deeper into her neck. When he was pushed off of her. Irami couldn't tell who it was at first but when her mind cleared to could see that her brother, Kai, come to help them.

'No. I don't want this. I don't want them all to die. I couldn't bare it.' she thought to herself as she slid down to the floor and tears started falling.

Kai and Tsunai were an even match but Irami and Kai knew that Tsunai was just playing with him. They both knew Tsunai was holding back and that Kai was using all of his strength.

'No.' Irami knew that Tsunai was getting bored with fighting Kai with less than his full strength. Irami knew what Tsunai was going to do and she couldn't bare to watch.

She saw Tsunai draw a knife from his back pocket and held it behind his back waiting for the right moment to strike. Irami closed her eyes quickly so she wouldn't have to watch what was going to happen.

When she opened her eyes Kai was on the ground. It looked like he was sleeping but Irami knew better. He was bleeding heavily from his chest. She could tell that it wasn't from his heart but it was very close to it and he could die easily from him.

"Now before there are more interruption. I'm going to kill them all before they wake up and disturb me again." he said. He wasn't really talking to her or any on in the room, he was mostly talking to himself.

Irami saw him take a step toward Sasuke and knew that if she didn't do something all of them would be dead. And she didn't want that. She didn't want her brothers to die for her sake. She didn't want Sasuke to lose his life for hers. She wanted them to live even if she wasn't alive anymore. She had to stop him.

"Please stop. Don't. Please don't kill them." she begged. _Especially Sasuke. _she added in her head to herself.

"What was that?" Tsunai said, turning around and walking back towards her. She started to tremble. The closer he came to her the more she trembled.

"Please, leave them alone. Do what you want with me, just leave them alone." she begged him. She was trembling even more than before, but she was being sincere about it. She didn't care if she lived or died right now. She only cared about Sasuke and her brothers. She wanted to be able to die for them if they were willing to die for her. All three of them proved that to her today. And she wanted to prove that she could risk her life for them.

"Alright. I won't touch them after I'm done with you." he said, lifting her chin making her look at him.

She knew he was telling her the truth.

He leaned his head her neck, once again, and bared his fangs.

Irami sucked in a sharp breath when his fangs punctured her neck and he began to drink her blood.

Tears fells from Irami's eyes. She knew she made the right decision and she was going to miss everyone she loves.

'Toshiro-nii-san, Kai-nii-san, Sasuke-kun. I'll miss you all the most. Thanks for always being there for me, Toshiro and Kai. Sasuke, I just want you to remember that I always loved you and that I'm going to miss you the most even though I've only known you for a short time I felt like I knew you before and I'm sorry I didn't to be yours forever. I love you, Sasuke-kun and I'll miss you most of all.' she thought to herself as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Please Read

A/N: Okay so please everyone read this!

So to all my Naruto fanfic fans out there. I am sorry to say that I will be deleting this story and a lot of my other Naruto stories out there. I'm just not that into Naruto anymore and I hardly ever have any ideas for fanfic for it. I'm more into Pandora Hearts and Vampire stories now. and I'm going to be mostly focusing on those. There will be a few that I will write but they probably won't be update anytime soon.

The stories I'm going to delete in a few days so if you would like to use the plot of them or the concept feel free for I grew bored with them a long time ago. Their mostly my SasuOC stories that I started a long time ago back when I was thirteen and now that i'm eighteen I have gotten a lot better at writing and to continue writing these stories, I just can't because when I look at them I find them horrible and horribly written to the point that I can't even remember what I was going for and so I can't even look at them anymore.

And I am so sorry if you liked them, there's just somethings that I have to do. I'm going into college next year and I would like my slate of bad writings to be behind me. I am going into Art and Literature in my up coming schooling and I really don't want to see any of the writings I did when I was younger.

Thank you all for understanding and if any of you are a Pandora Hearts, Pokemon, or Vampire fan keep on the look out for my new stories that will coming to you guys real soon.

Matta ne~

~Fate


	13. Edit, New Author's Note

Okay so after some people begging and what not. I've decided that I'm not going to be deleting this story just the other ones that I have written that I didn't like. This story was mostly my favorite out of all of my SasuOC ones that I will keep it up. And I might try to write this one better, just not yet since I have other stories that I want to write and rewrite so for now this story is on Hiatus.

Matta ne~

~Fate


End file.
